Un niño atrapado entre dos mundos
by nyanko1827
Summary: Una historia de Tsuna de un mundo sobrenatural y va al mundo humano en busca de sus guardianes. Se ve atrapado entre un Reborn sobrenatural y el Reborn que todos conocemos. Atrapado para ser el Decimo de dos Vongola. Traducción Autorizada.
1. Prólogo

**Un chico atrapado entre dos mundos**

**Titulo Original:** A boy caught between two worlds.

**Autora: **NaiveKitsune

**Traductora: **Nyanko1827

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No nos pertenece ni a NaiveKitsune ni a mi, le pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei! La historia si pertenece a NaiveKitsune y la traducción a mi.

**N/T:** Aclaro que la traducción a sido autorizada por la autora.

* * *

><p><em>Naive: Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfiction de Hitman Reborn.<em>

_Tsuna: Naii! No has terminado tu primer fanfiction, como para empezar otro!_

_Naive: Bueno, tengo un bloqueo de escritor y ya que ahora estoy obsessionada con Hitman Reborn…_

_Yamamoto: Jajajaja! Estas haciendo una historia sobre nosotros!_

_Naive: Precisamente! Así que sed felices peones!_

_Gokudera: ¡Cállate y no nos llames así!_

_Hibari: Os estáis agrupando… os voy a morder hasta la muerte._

_Tsuna: Haiii!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo: Se inicia… una configuración diferente.<strong>

**Mundo Humano.**

La luz roja de Operación en proceso se apago. El doctor sale de la sala de operaciones. Suspira. Al hombre no le gusta cuando suceden estas cosas.

Se dirige hacia la mujer sentada en el banquillo. Tiene el pelo castaño y la lindura que normalmente la rodea, actualmente ha desaparecido casi por completo cuando aparece el medico.

Con tristeza, la mira y niega con la cabeza. Sus manos van hacia su boca para ocultar sus sollozos, derrumbándose en el banquillo.

_2 DIAS MAS TARDE_

Iemitsu estaba feliz de haber vuelto a Japón. Se acerco a la puerta y entró. "Nana, estoy en casa!" Exclamo, mientras entraba. No recibió respuesta alguna. Empezando a preocuparse entro en la cocina para ver a su querida esposa sentada en la mesa con la cabeza gacha. Escalofríos le pasaban por la espalda y el temor se le instalo en la boca del estomago.

"Nana?" Pregunto, solo para que se incorporara y se aferrara a el, sollozando.

"Que pasa?" Pregunto, entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien importante faltaba… "Donde esta Tsu-chan?"

Su esposa se congelo de repente y luego se aferro mas fuerte, antes de soltar la noticia. "El… Tsuna… El… snif… esta muerto… snif…"

Iemitsu se congelo de terror, se veía claramente en su rostro. Su esposa sin darse cuenta continuo. "Vio… snif… a una pequeña… niña… a punto de ser atropellada… snif… y la empujo fuera del camino! FALLECIÓ HACE 2 DIAS PERO YO… snif… NO TE LLAME PORQUE QUERIA DECIRTELO EN PERSONA… snif…!"

Al final ya estaba histérica y llorando. Iemitsu salió rápidamente de su conmoción, para recoger a su esposa y consolarla. Eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana y no se calmaron hasta las dos.

Después de que su esposa se quedara dormida, tomó el teléfono e hizo una importante llamada.

_Mansión Vongola, Italia._

Reborn, el mejor asesino del mundo de la mafia y Arcobaleno del Sol, se dirigía a ver al Noveno. Sintió un presentimiento de que algo grande se iba a decir en esta reunión.

Ayer, le dijeron para reunirse con el bueno para nada del hijo de Iemitsu e iba a ser su tutor para que fuera el próximo jefe Vongola. Pero ahora, antes de que pudiera irse, le dieron un comunicado del Noveno. Que pudo haber pasado para que lo llamara?

Terminando con sus cavilaciones, llego a la puerta y llamo.

"Entra" Se escucho desde dentro, y así hizo. Al entrar se encontró al Noveno en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos. Este espectáculo le causo gran inquietud.

"Queria verme Noveno?" Dijo Reborn, no muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero parecía ser muy grave.

"Esta muerto" Fue todo lo que dijo. Reborn se congelo, pensó en toda la gente que podría morir y que le causara un gran dolor al Noveno.

"Xanxus?" Puso en duda, el Noveno le miro con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y negó con la cabeza.

"No… Tsuna" Finalmente dijo acomodándose en el sofá. Reborn oculto sus ojos bajo su sombrero. No conocía tanto a Tsuna como el Noveno, lo único que sabia era que el Noveno estaba en duelo y sus planes se arruinaron.

"Que haremos ahora?" Dijo el Noveno, perdido sin saber que hacer.

"Seguiremos adelante y buscaremos a alguien que pueda ocupar el puesto de Decimo Vongola además de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Solo tenemos que buscar mas y rezar para que Xanxus no lo encuentre".

Reborn se fue, dejando a su jefe con su pena. Cuando estaba bastante lejos cojio a Leon, transformándose en un arma y disparo contra la pared. Luego ya calmado, suspiro.

Debido a que el Noveno y Iemitsu habían esperado a que el chico cumpliera los catorce, antes de decirle que era candidato a Decimo Vongola.

Reborn, había hablado duro como de costumbre, pero en realidad no era ningún secreto. De echo, Reborn, sabia que el único pariente de Iemitsu estaba muerto y desaparecido, esa persona era su hermano pequeño, Kenji.

Que van hacer ahora? Reborn, todo lo que sabía es que debían mantener vigilado a Xanxus, hasta que encontraran una solución.

**Mundo sobrenatural: 1 año después.**

Un pequeño demonio, tan grande como la mano de un humano, voló por el pasillo tan rápido como pudo. Había retrasado la noticia a su maestro y debía llegar de inmediato si no quería perder du vida.

Mientras volaba por el pasillo, al girar en la esquina, tropezó con el indigno del humanoide. El chico tenia el pelo de punta color marrón y su piel de un blanco cremoso, sus orejas puntiagudas como las de un elfo, colmillos, garras y pies de forma extraña, su larga cola negra, como si fuera la de un demonio, terminaba en forma de almeja.

"Le ruego que me disculpe" Declaro cortésmente, tragándose los insultos que querían escapar. Pero en su cabeza tenia una principal preocupación, así que decidió hacer caso omiso de sus impulsos.

El chico, sabiendo exactamente lo que pensaba, le sonrió y se fue por su camino.

Y lo mismo hizo el demonio, siguió su camino hacia su maestro a transmitirle el mensaje. El mensaje hizo que el Señor Demonio sonriera mientras ocultaba sus ojos con su sombrero.

_1 Hora más tarde_

El chico sin saber el porque fue llamado, entro al santuario del palacio y nervioso llamo a la puerta.

"Adelante" Se oyó una voz profunda. El muchacho entro escondiendo su nerviosismo tras una mascara. El hombre que lo vio entrar, era tan impresionante como siempre. Uno de los Señores Demonio mas temido de este mundo.

Siempre llevaba un sombrero de fieltro negro, que ocultan sus características y le dan unas mas humanas. El hombre sonrió, disfrutaba cuando podía atormentar al chico.

"Probablemente te estas preguntando el porque te he llamado…" Se callo mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

"Podría ser debido a que peleaste un tres contra uno hace dos días…" el chico se sobresalto "O el echo de que robaste unas magdalenas a unos demonios en la fiesta de ayer…" se calle de nuevo, con su sonrisa cada vez mas grande, el chico se estremeció y su mascara desapareció.

"Pero Reborn, la lucha no fue mi culpa y robe las magdalenas por una buena razón… y es una muestra de buen comportamiento sobrenatural que constantemente me dices que haga…" se callo mientras esquivaba unas balas dirigidas a el.

"No hables, bueno para nada Tsuna. Quiero que tengas un buen comportamiento, no que hagas cosas estúpidas, porque te degradas a un simple humanoide… Ahora, la razón por la que te he llamado es muy importante." Miro al estúpido y le hizo temblar, el miedo le recorría toda la espalda.

"La información se ha retrasado alrededor de un año, pero ahora la tenemos y eso te dará una oportunidad." Dijo con calma "Me ha llamado la atención que después de tantos años aun no tengas guardianes, y sin guardianes no puedes convertirte en el líder de los Vongola."

"No me importa." Mascullo, solo para ser baleado otra vez. Reborn le fulmino con la mirada.

"Deja de quejarte y reconoce que estas contento. Ahora bien, como decía, al parecer, hace un año tu yo humano murió. Así que podrás ir al mundo humano." Reborn, termino mientras miraba a su alumno.

"Entonces, me estas diciendo, que vaya al mundo humano, reclute a algunos para que sean mis guardianes, que sin duda una vez los traiga aquí van a ser comidos." Dijo sarcásticamente, solo para ser baleado de nuevo.

"No, es para que reclutes a algunos de los nuestros que viven en el mundo humano, y no es que tenga nada en contra de los seres humanos, de todas modos los que viven allí estarán mas dispuestos a unirse a ti…" Sus ojos se dirigieron a su estudiante, antes de darle una palmada. "Muy bien, mañana iras al mundo humano, mas vale que estés preparado." Dijo con una sonrisa petulante ocultando sus ojos bajo su sombrero.

Tsuna se quedo quieto unos instantes antes de… "NANI?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Prologo.<strong>

_Naive: Bueno quiero saber lo que piensan._

_Tsuna: Hay dos Reborns… ¿¡Estas loca!_

_Yamamoto: Maa, maa, Tsuna cálmate._

_Gokudera: ¿¡Como te atreves a matar al Decimo! (sacando la dinamita)_

_Ryohei: Pero hay otro Tsuna, esto es extremo!_

_Hibari: Dejad de agruparos._

_Naive: Para vuestra información, no van haber dos mundos uno al lado del otro, si no en dimensiones distintas. No habrán dobles, solo se podrá viajar entre los dos mundos si uno de los dos esta muerto (como el caso de Tsuna). Hay dos organicaciones Vongola, antes de que os confundáis. También me gustaría saber a quien queréis en un mundo y a quien en el otro. También cual quereis que pedan viajar, obviamente, aparte de Tsuna y sus guardianes. Y por ultimo, las parejas, como principal serán 1827 (hibatsu) y 6927 (mukutsu)._

_Yamamoto: Vaya cuanta información._

_Ryohei: No he entendido nada al extremo!_

_Tsuna: Por favor cada comentario que dejéis hará que los dos Reborns hagan algo sádico y Lambo reciba un dulce de uva._

_Lambo: Si por favor comentad! Lambo quiere dulce de uva!_

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Bien aquí esta el prologo, quiero que sepáis que la info de antes aun es valida así que cualquier sugerencia se la pasare a la autora, y que sepáis que cada comentario hace que la autora se motive y a mi me den ganas de traducir el siguiente cap!^^

Otra cosa este fanfic lo actualizare entre viernes y sábado porque como ya veréis también me dedico a otros. Bien espero que lo hayáis disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo al traducirlo.

Bye by.


	2. Capitulo 01

**Autora: **NaiveKitsune

**Traductora:** Nyanko

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei! Y la historia a NaiveKitsune.

**N/T:** Aquí el segundo capitulo! Espero que os guste! ^.^

* * *

><p><em>Naive: Aquí saldrán algunos personajes que ya os habíais imaginado.<em>

_Tsuna: Con la mayoría de ellos no mencionas sus nombres._

_Gokudera: Hey! Estúpida Naive porque la estúpida mujer y la vaca se reúnen con el Decimo, y yo no._

_Naive: Tu te reunirás con Tsuna, pero será en un Arco igual que Yamamoto. Creo que es más fácil que algunas personas acechen a Tsuna en el mundo humano. Ya que o le tienen miedo o aun no saben lo buena persona que es._

_Tsuna: Realmente soy visto como una buena persona, si!_

_Hibari: Ahora que has hecho que este fuera de carácter, al menos que sean buenas las escenas… entiendes?_

_Naive: Si Hibi, lo entiendo!_

_Hibari: Bien, o voy a morderte hasta la muerte._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I: Mira a la vida, antes que ha nada.<strong>

Namimori estaba completamente tranquilo a la salida del sol. El dia ya había empezado.

**Mundo Humano: En un cementerio.**

Un chico que ya no era normal, suspiro, mientras miraba al horizonte. Por que tenía que hacerlo… cometer suicidio. Debido a ese error el estaba atrapado, para ser atormentado el resto de sus días como un esclavo. Deseo poder morir, si solo no lo hubiera echo.

**Mundo Sobrenatural: Acantilado del bosque.**

Nadie lo aceptaría, pensó, mientras caía entre los esbirros que habían enviado para matarlo. Era una raza de tres mezclas, nadie lo aceptaba. No con lo que se hizo a si mismo. Además, a pesar de su rápido enojo, le miraban con admiración, pero nadie se le acercaba. Era un marginado a pesar de su verdadera forma, si al menos dijeras que es la de un humanoide.

**Mundo Humano: Corporación de Ingeniería.**

Dijeron que era demasiado excéntrico, comparado con los demás. Se mantenía aislado, porque era un genio. Sin embargo, había planeado irse, su vida no era emocionante como el quería. Quería estar en un lugar donde necesitaran de su habilidad, constantemente, probarla y utilizarla. Por eso iría a Japón y encontraría su destino.

**Mundo Humano: Escuela Secundaria Namimori.**

El boxeo era su pasión. Nada le daba esa emoción o entusiasmo que el boxeo le daba. Se tomo un descanso, limpiándose el sudor, se acerco a la ventana y vio a su hermana pequeña. Siendo testigo, de la triste sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Supo de inmediato en quien pensaba. En el muchacho que había estado con ellos durante años, su amigo de la infancia, pero el año pasado perdió su vida. Al menos sabía que su amigo había vivido su vida al extremo y sin arrepentirse de la forma en que murió, salvando a una niña de ese mismo destino. El boxeador echaba tanto de menos a ese chico.

**Mundo Sobrenatural: Tienda de ropa.**

"Estas despedida!" Grito un dinosaurio purpura, Rex Bamous.

"Nani! Señor, amo este trabajo, hago todo lo que me dice, porque me echa?" Exclamo la chica. Tenía forma humana con su cabello largo y castaño y sus ojos marrones. Era una cambia formas y amaba la ropa y los disfraces.

"No me importa, ahuyentas a los clientes, y la mitad de la ropa que elaboras son extrañas e imposibles de vender!" Con esas palabras cerro la puerta de un portazo.

Sollozo, mientras iba a una zona apartada del parque y comenzó a llorar. 'Porque no encuentro a alguien que me entienda… siempre me despiden y rechazan, es muy frustrante…'

"No me gusta esta vida!" Grito al cielo, para luego cubrirse la cara.

"Estas bien?" Dijo una hermosa voz de un chico, ofreciéndole un pañuelo. Lo tomo, dándole las gracias. Miro a su salvador y jadeo. Tenía el cabello que desafía a la gravedad y unos chispeantes ojos marrones. Le sonrió.

"Parece que estas mejor, entonces me voy." Dijo con su sonrisa sin salir de su rostro. Se quedo sentada durante unos instantes apretando el pañuelo, con su rostro ensombrecido. Se levanto y con los ojos brillantes grito al cielo. "HE ENCONTRADO A MI PRINCIPE! VOY A SEGUIRLE AL FIN DEL MUNDO!" Y se fue corriendo tras su príncipe… sin darse cuenta en que iba en dirección contraria.

**Mundo Humano: Escuela Secundaria Namimori.**

Golpeaba a cualquiera que rompiera las normas de Namimori Alta. Era la ley, y tomaba medidas drásticas contra los infractores. Siempre que terminaba se iba disgustado. Por que no había ningún herbívoro que se pudiera defender contra el. Le irritaba. Le hizo darse cuenta lo mucho que quería que fuera su igual, porque siendo honestos, no había nadie que pudiera enfrentarle.

Necesitaba algo que llenara ese vacio, y rápido, antes de que se convirtiera en un agujero muy profundo. Quería algo, no sabia el que, pero lo quería.

**Mundo Sobrenatural: Mansión Bovino.**

"Jajajaja! Eres un perdedor!" Canto uno de los niños, mientras corría alrededor de otro niño de unos 15 años. Era una vaca eléctrica. No podía controlar su electricidad, ya que lo hacían sus emociones. Porque no podía alguien entenderlo.

El chico dio un paseo por el bosque cerca de su casa. Se sentó en la sombrea de un árbol sakura, cerca del rio. Estaba actuando algo emo en ese mismo instante. Sin darse cuenta que alguien se le acercaba, exclamo.

"Yo, el gran Lambo, seré mejor que cualquiera, y nadie volverá a llamarme perdedor!" Después de gritar se quedo sin aliento.

"Esa es una gran aspiración, verdad?" dijo una voz detrás de el. Se congelo. Estaba jodido, iban a burlarse de el.

"Te deseo la mejor de las suertes." El chico se dio la vuelta al oír esas palabras. Vio a un joven de su edad. Le miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta que lo que dijo era sincero. En ese momento, Lambo decidió ser su amigo, sin importarle nada.

La persona se dio la vuelta y agitando un adiós con la mano, se fue. Sin darse cuenta que acababa de conseguir su primer guardián.

* * *

><p><em>Naive: Bueno este capitulo es mas corto que el anterior, pero lo que quiero saber es su opinión.<em>

_Tsuna: Realmente necesitamos sugerencias de parejas, no quiero ser emparejado con Hibari y Mukuro._

_Mukuro: Kufufufu… Porque no? No te gusto?_

_Tsuna: Si, pero no de esa manera!_

_Hibari:…_

_Tsuna: Si, Hibari?_

_Hibari: Voy a morderte hasta la muerte._

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Segundo capitulo! Bien por mi!^^ Bien he de dar las gracias a: Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Mappi y Toaneo 07 version 2.0 por dejar su comentario y opinión espero que este os guste! :D

Mañana subiré el segundo capitulo de Idol Obsession! Por si os interesa. Tehe ;P

Bye Bye.


	3. Capitulo 02

**Autora: **NaiveKitsune.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la historia a NaiveKitsune.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II: Empezando con un plan.<strong>

**Mundo Humano: Namimori**

La mañana era normal, como de costumbre, hacía frío. Pero entonces, se produjo un crujido en el cielo, y después, del cielo caían piezas rotas como si fueran cristales. Dejando un vórtice negro en el cielo, de una parte del vórtice sobresalía hacía delante, después de una pequeña explosión, salió un pie, seguido de un bulto y por ultimo una mano. Del vórtice salió un joven que caminaba descaradamente, cayendo hacía el suelo, desplomándose hacía abajo, de repente su descenso se hizo más lento.

Flotó, hasta un poste iluminado, poniéndose en cuclillas y escaneando su entorno. Al no ver a nadie alrededor, son calma saltó a la carretera.

El chico tenía el cabello color chocolate que desafiaba a la gravedad, la piel suave y cremosa, ojos marrones y una cola negra que revoloteaba de ida y vuelta. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color negra, que le llegaba hasta el ombligo, la forma del cuello era como la piel de una tortuga, un chaleco rojo sangre, llegándole hasta las rodillas, en sus manos , unos guantes negros sin dedos con el nº 27 bordado y unos pantalones góticos de color negro, con cintas rojas que colgaban de ellos. Sus pies iban desnudos.

Miró una vez más su entorno, asegurándose que nadie le viera. Se levanto y de un salto se puso sobre una pared y empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos. Suspiro, observando su entorno (Por que… Oh, por que! Tiene que pasar por esto? Ir al mundo humano, estupideces, eso de que iba a encontrar guardianes). Sabía muy bien, que por sus rasgos humanos era rechazado y odiado en su mundo, aquí no seria distinto, por sus rasgos sobrenaturales pasaría lo mismo que en su mundo.

Esto iba más allá de lo estúpido, el no poder tomar una forma más humana, aunque lo intentara. Sabía que, supuestamente, estaba buscando a seres de su mundo para reunirlos con él, pero no podía hacerlo con humanos acechando por todas partes.

Luego, una sonrisa socarrona se congelo en su rostro. Lord Reborn acababa de darle su primera ruta de escape, no podía viajar entre mundos si la persona a la que representaba todavía estaba viva. Lord Reborn le dijo, que se mantuviera alejado de su otro yo del mundo humano… en otras palabras, Lord Reborn no podía venir aquí.

La sonrisa socarrona se convirtió en una sonrisa verdadera. Nadie se uniría a él, no importa lo mucho que lo intentara… estar aquí en este mundo por si mismo, era la mejor idea. No se convertiría en el próximo Vongola, era un plan brillante y perfecto.

Eso es lo que el niño sobrenatural Sawada Tsunayoshi pensaba. Sin embargo, sin saberlo, su plan estaba a punto de desmoronarse.

**Mundo Humano: Mansión Vongola**

Reborn últimamente estaba de mal humor, aún no habían encontrado un heredero para reemplazar a Tsuna. Maldito niño, morir y fastidiarlo todo.

Se dirigía hacía otra reunión con el noveno. La de hoy será, evidentemente, tan larga como los que han tenido desde la noticia de la muerte de Tsuna. Al entrar en la sala encontró al noveno y, sorprendentemente, a su ex alumno Dino, Decimo jefe de la Familia Chiavarone.

"Hola Dino," dijo Reborn, con una sonrisa maliciosa, cosa que hizo estar muy incomodo a su ex alumno.

"Jajajaja… Hola Reborn, cuanto tiempo." Dijo nervioso Dino, sus ojos mirando alrededor al mínimo movimiento.

"Entonces, de que vamos hablar esta vez, Noveno?" Declaro Reborn, dejando caer su pequeño cuerpo en el hombro de Dino.

"Espera Reborn, aún queda que venga… oh, ya está aquí," dijo el Noveno mientras observaba la puerta, Reborn fijo su vista a la puerta, justo a tiempo para ver entrar a Talbot, cerrando las puertas tras él.

"Talbot dijo que tenía algo importante que decirnos?" Continuo el Noveno con ojos esperanzados, Talbot se río.

"No se como ni porque, pero, irónicamente un posible heredero apareció en el lugar donde se perdió al ultimo." Talbot dijo los hechos de este asunto con una gran sonrisa. A los de la sala les tomó tiempo para procesar las palabras.

"Espera… no puede ser que un heredero aparezca de la nada," dijo Dino con cara confundida, eso le valió una patada en la cara, cortesía de Reborn.

"No importa el como llegó, es más importante determinar si está calificado," dijo Reborn, permaneciendo de pie sobre el caído Dino, convirtiendo a Leon en un arma y apuntándole.

"Esto es una buena noticia, pero no entiendo el 'apareció en el lugar donde se perdió el ultimo'." Dijo el Noveno mientras sonreía confundido a Talbot. Talbot solo respondió con una carcajada.

"Noveno, quiere decir que el nuevo y posible heredero está en Namimori, donde vivía Tsuna." Dijo suspirando Reborn.

"Oh, ya veo." Dijeron al unísono el Noveno y Dino. Reborn sin esperar un minuto golpeo, otra vez, la cara de Dino.

"A que vino eso?" Exclamó Dino, sobando la pobre y abusada mejilla.

"Empieza a moverte, nos vamos," dijo en un tono exasperado.

"Donde?" Fue la respuesta de Dino, cosa que le valió una buena caída de bruces al suelo.

"Oh, no se… A buscar al nuevo y posible heredero antes de que Xanxus lo mate, supongo." Dijo Reborn mientras salía de la sala.

"Oh," respondió Dino, Romario apareció llevándoselo para hacer las maletas.

Reborn continúo caminando, acariciando a Leon en la cabeza. Esta vez no fallaría, incluso antes de empezar. Esta vez, sería el mejor heredero que hubo hasta ahora, se juro a si mismo. Nadie iba a detenerle ni siquiera la pobre alma con la que iba a encontrarse.

**En algún lugar de Namimori**

A Tsuna de repente le dio un escalofrío. Esto pareció causarle una sensación, no, un presentimiento que se le instalo en la boca del estomago. Algo iba a salir mal y lo sabía. Sin darse cuenta una persona oculta entre las sombras le vigilaba.

* * *

><p><em>Naive: Así que, como estuvo el verdadero primer capitulo?<em>

_Tsuna: Parece que estas tratando de hacerme más frío, de lo que en realidad soy._

_Dino: Y tratando de hacerme quedar aún más estúpido._

_Naive: No se de que estáis hablando._

_Tsuna: Nani?_

_Naive: Después de todo, eres la persona que técnicamente muere en el prólogo._

_Tsuna:…_

_Naive:…_

_Lambo: El gran Lambo quiere dulces, no solo dulces, si no, dulces de uva._

_Tsuna: Sabes que eres molesta Naive._

_Naive: No tan molesta como Lambo._

_Lambo: DULCES! DULCES! DULCES! DADME DULCES!_

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Ciao~! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, ahora mismo os subo el siguiente :D


	4. Capitulo 03

**Autora:** NaiveKitsune.

**Traductora: **Nyanko

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la historia a NaiveKitsune.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo III: Los amigos de su contraparte fallecida.<strong>

**Mundo Humano: Namimori**

Había paseado dos días desde que Tsuna llego al mundo humano, había tratado de evitar cualquier contacto con otras personas. Todavía estaba ensayando el como interactuar con los humanos, hasta ahora, nadie le había prestado atención, al menos que el supiera.

Estaba caminando pensando en sus cosas, cuando vio un cementerio, en su mundo también los había pero eran evitados por la mayoría, menos por Tsuna, a él le gustaban los cementerios y lo que sentía estando en uno. Los cementerios eran perfectos para estar solo, así que, sin pensarlo entro.

_Con Kyoko y Ryohei_

Los hermanos habían decidido ir a visitar la tumba de su amigo, era un día antes de su muerte, eso es lo que hicieron ese día durante meses, entendían que la familia de su amigo quería estar a solas cuando le visitaran.

"Espero que Tsunayoshi este encantada de vernos," dijo con una triste sonrisa, Kyoko, habiendo llegado a la tumba.

"Creo que va a estarlo al extremo!" Dijo Ryohei, tratando de actuar como siempre, parándose frente la tumba.

"Espero que estés bien Tsunayoshi," dijo Kyoko, agachándose y colocando un ramo de flores, ambos hermanos se quedaron allí con la esperanza de que le transmitían sus sentimientos a su fallecido amigo. Al rato, oyeron algo, miraron a su alrededor sorprendiéndose con lo que vieron.

_Con Tsuna_

Acababa de entrar cuando oyó voces, sin saber el por que, se ocultó. Después de unos minutos, una joven de cabello rojizo y un joven con el cabello de punta plateado, entraron. Podía jurar que, dijeron su nombre.

Siguieron andando, Tsuna les seguía de lejos, llegaron a una tumba y escucho que la joven dijo su nombre, otra vez. A lo mejor es un nombre común, trato de estirar el cuello para observar la tumba desde donde estaba, pero fue inútil. Suspiro, bajo de un salto hacia el camino y empezó andar hacia ellos, le miraron y sus bocas se abrieron, Tsuna paró en seco, no era una reacción normal. Esa visión no parecía para nada decorosa, más bien era un poco extrema.

El joven cerró la boca y se dirigió corriendo hacia él, dándole un gran abrazo.

"Tsunayoshi estas vivo!" Exclamó.

Que demonios? No sabía que estaba pasando, así que por instinto, empezó a luchar para escapar. Pero cuanta fuerza tenia el joven! No era normal para un humano.

_Con Kyoko y Ryohei_

Cuando miré, vi a Tsunayoshi andando, estaba sorprendido al extremo, pero no perdí tiempo. Corrí hacia el y le di un abrazo extremo, lo que no entiendo es el por que trataba de escapar. Tenía la sensación de que si le dejaba ir ahora desaparecería al extremo. Por lo tanto, contra más luchara más fuerte le sostendría.

Mi hermano corrió hasta Tsunayoshi dándole un gran abrazo, pero por alguna razón no le soltó. Más importante aún, era Tsunayoshi, se parece a él solo que más mayor de la última vez que lo vi. Algo revoloteaba de ida y vuelta detrás de él, no sabía el por que pero, se sentía como un gato irritado. Pensé que esto fue demasiado lejos, me acerque a mi hermano.

"Onii-san… déjale," le dije, a pesar de que mi voz temblaba, Onii-san, sin muchas ganas le dejó ir y los dos nos fijamos mejor en él. Tenía el cabello de Tsunayoshi, su color de ojos y piel, era unos centímetros más alto. Pero todo termina ahí, tenía orejas de elfo y colmillos, en vez de manos vio unas garras y una cola, era lo que revoloteaba de ida y vuelta antes, otra cosa extraña era su ropa, nunca antes la había visto, incluso tenía una oreja perorada con un pendiente que parecía de cristal, alrededor de su cuello, llevaba dos collares. El más largo, contenía una llave y el más corto un extraño anillo, en conclusión, esta persona era como Tsunayoshi pero a la vez no lo era.

_Con Tsuna_

Estos dos me hacen sentir incomodo, ambos observándome de arriba a bajo, a veces parecía que sentían nostalgia y otras parecían confundidos. Estaba reflexionando sobre el como escapar, pero, los dos dejaron de mirarlo.

"Por que… Por que estas vivo?" Pregunto la joven, apretando mi mano, obligándome a mirarla a los ojos. Esto era molesto.

"Uno, que yo recuerde nunca he muerto y dos, no os conozco así que dejad de actuar como si lo hiciéramos." Dije con frialdad, quitando mi mano de su agarre y pasando a través de ellos, parándome en la tumba. En cuanto leí mi nombre me pare en seco, y le eché un vistazo. Ponía que morí hace un año…

Resople, causando que los dos voltearan, y me fui.

"Espera!" Gritaron, pero seguí mi camino. De ninguna manera iba a tratar con gente que se pensaba que era otro.

Sin todavía darme cuenta de que seguía siendo observado por alguien, seguí mi camino.

_En un Hotel de Namimori_

Reborn estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo espaguetis, habían llegado ayer, pero debido a complicaciones no habían sido capaces de buscar al heredero. Les tomaría un tiempo, después de todo no sabían a quien buscaban, todo lo que sabían era lo que dijo Talbot, 'le reconoceréis cuando le veáis.'

Con un suspiro termino su comida, decidió ir a jugar con su ex alumno para matar el tiempo, sin darse cuenta de que al salir, Tsuna paso por delante del edificio, ero en dirección opuesta a la suya.

Sin embargo, ambos se detuvieron y se estremecieron, Reborn no tenia ni idea del por que pasó, pero en cambio Tsuna si, acabo de sentir a Lord Reborn? – Pensó – mirando alrededor, por si le veía, pero no lo hizo, al mirar atrás le dio otro escalofrío en cuanto vio a un bebe con un sombreo familiar. Sin pensarlo, se dio la vuelta y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo, no quería involucrarse con la, obviamente, contraparte de su maestro.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **YAY! XD Tercer capitulo! Bueno pues con esto ya he subido segundo y tercer capitulo de este fic! Muajajajaja ^O^ y luego me dicen que no soy organizada~!

Kyaaaaa! Al fin el Arco de los Arcobaleno~!

Antes que nada les doy las gracias a Himeno Sakura Hamasaki y a CielHibird29 por sus comentarios~!

*snif, snif* Parece que este fic no gusta mucho ¬_¬ aaaah~ que se le va hacer.

Hasta el próximo capitulo~^^


	5. Capitulo 04

**Autora: **NaiveKitsune.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la historia a NaiveKitsune.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo IV: Un sueño y coincidencias.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>La cursiva ahora son pensamientos y sueños.<em>

Lo subrayado el punto de vista y donde se encuentran.

* * *

><p><em>Caminó a través de un jardín, dejando a su paso montones de enemigos derrotados. No sabía por qué estaba tan sereno en este momento en el que normalmente estaría descontento y agitado. Se sentó bajo un árbol de Sakura. Observó como las Sakura caían e iluminaban el lago de en frente.<em>

_Entonces oyó un ruido que venía de fuera del lago, mirando hacia la derecha vio un puente y a alguien inclinado sobre la barandilla. No sabía por qué, pero su interés despertó, así que se abrió paso. A medida que se acercaba pudo oir una canción._

"_Camino a lo largo de ti en un mundo distinto._

_Siempre contigo de alguna manera._

_Tú eres mi luz en la oscuridad._

_Pero moriste sin decir palabra._

_Tú me dejaste solo en estos mundos._

_¡Que injusto que eres conmigo!_

_Qué dijiste que era literal,_

_O sólo figurativo._

_El cerezo acaricia mi piel_

_En tú lugar._

_Pero siempre hay otro tú._

_Todo lo que necesitas hacer es esperar un tiempo._

_Luego nos reuniremos de nuevo._

_Arigato."_

_Me abrí más el paso, la canción continuaba sin saber que hacer. Entonces yo estaba de pie tras la persona cantando que jugó con los cerezos en flor. La persona de repente dejó de cantar._

"_¿Todavía estas amargado?" Se oyó la voz, era difícil de decir si era de hombre o mujer. No podría decir ni siquiera cual era su color cabello o peinado._

"_¿Quién eres, herbívoro?" Le dije mientras estaba, todavía, extrañamente tranquilo._

"_He conocido a un Hibari Kyoya antes, pero uno diferente a ti." Dijo la persona, podía sentir una sonrisa triste en su rostro._

"_¿De qué estás hablando?" Le gruñí._

"_¿Estarás ahí para mí, en su lugar…?" La persona se desvaneció, ya que por fin se dio la vuelta para sonreírme. Me saludó con un rostro familiar, con su cabello que desafía a la gravedad y de color chocolate, su piel blanca y cremosa, sus ojos de color marrón. No podría ser que le herbívoro estuviera muerto._

"_Por supuesto que él murió. Después de todo yo no podría estar aquí si aún estuviera vivo." La persona siempre sonriente caminó hacia mí. El se acerco a mí y me atrajo hacia él. Yo fui incapaz de defenderme._

"_Yo no soy él y no eres al que yo conocía… Pero creo que nos llevaremos bien." Luego sonrió me fijó en contra la barandilla._

_Entonces, antes de que pudiera detenerlo él se inclinó y besó…_

**Mundo Humano: Habitación de Hibari, 3:00 A.M.**

Me senté en mi cama. ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Por qué soñé con ese herbívoro muerto? A diferencia de todos los demás que habían ido a la escuela media él había estado suficientemente cerca para ver al herbívoro y salvar a la niña pero no lo suficiente como para ayudar.

No hay nada de malo, me dije una y otra vez. Estoy bien con mi vida. Y con eso me volví a dormir.

**Mundo Humano: Fuera de la Escuela Secundaria de Namimori 16:30.**

Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. Yo había estado en el mundo humano por 5 días y sin embargo ahora había encontrado un hogar para vivir. Sorprendentemente, nadie realmente se preocupa por mi aspecto, pensaban que era algo llamado cosplay. Pero nadie estuvo dispuesto a alquilar a un niño de 15 años sin un tutor o una prueba de ingreso.

No tenía problema con el dinero, la moneda era la misma que en mi mundo igual que el país llamado Japón. Siendo quien soy, tengo bastante dinero, siempre y cuando Lord Reborn no se entere de que en realidad no estoy tratando de buscar los guardianes.

Otro problema era el que habían personas que me veían y salían corriendo gritando 'fantasma'. Esto era muy irritante después de 30 minutos igual. Al parecer, vine a vivir en la ciudad donde vivía mi otro yo, no fue una buena idea. Di un suspiro, me di cuenta de que probablemente tendría que ir a un área distinta.

Pero entonces escuche gritos y vítores desde el otro lado del muro por donde estaba caminando. Debido a mi curiosidad, di un salto en la pared y mire que estaba pasando.

Una multitud parecía estar animando a un chico con un bate. En realidad no era tan interesante, pero me quedé a ver qué más pasaba.

Hibari.

Estaba patrullando el terreno cuando oí aplausos. Fui a investigarlos.

Cuando llegué al campo de béisbol, vi que estaban teniendo un partido. Al ver tanta multitud empecé a irme, pero algo capto mi mirada. De pie en el muro del otro lado del campo había una persona. Desde esta distancia era difícil saber quien era. Pero yo sabía que la gente no suele estar subida a los muros, así que me dirigí a la puerta más cercana para cogerle por la espalda.

Tsuna.

Ahora en serio, estaba aburrido. Ninguno de esos niños parecía divertido. De repente, por el rabillo del ojo vi a un chico escondido en las sombras de un árbol con los ojos brillantes. Sus ropas eran un desastre, pero parecía ser el mismo uniforme que el de los demás. Estuve a punto de preguntarle que hacia cuando…

"¡Estas aquí al EXTREMO!" Fue un grito que me estremeció involuntariamente. Mire hacia arriba y vi a ese chico que le gustaba decir extremo dirigirse hacia mi. El tipo que estaba escondido me miró y se encogió, para luego desaparecer en las sombras.

Al darme cuenta de que estaba en problemas di un salto atrás y caí de nuevo en la calle para echar a correr. Llegué a una esquina sintiendo que algo andaba mal y me escondí. Mientras corría esquive por los pelos una tonfa.

Al volver sobre mis pies, me enfrenté con un chico que llevaba un uniforme con un brazalete. Tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules como el acero. Pareció vacilar en cuanto me vio.

Hibari.

He atacado a la persona sólo para ser esquivado. Esto fue algo nuevo. Preparándome para el siguiente ataque me dirigí hacia la persona para verle levantarse y trastornarme. Era el herbívoro de mi sueño. ¿Cómo podía estar aquí? Sin pensarlo le hablé.

"Voy a morderte hasta la muerte."

"¿Quieres decir literalmente?" Dijo el herbívoro con una ceja arqueada y la misma sonrisa que en mi sueño. Me acorde de la canción que cantó. Por alguna razón me sentí raro. No me gustaba la sensación que me atacó.

Tsuna.

"Voy a morderte hasta la muerte." Esas fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del chico… ¿Espera, qué? ¿Eso que significa? ¿Literalmente o en sentido figurado? Estaba teniendo un déjà vu con esto. Se veía y actuaba como el chico que conocí cuando tenía 6 años. Así, mientras meditaba acerca del chico de mi memoria, hice la pregunta que siempre le había querido hacer a ese chico, para que me lo explicara.

"¿Quieres decir literalmente?"

Él pareció congelarse y confundirse, entonces mi intuición se activo y esquive el ataque. Así me pude escapar de él.

Reborn.

Habíamos estado buscando durante 3 días y todavía no había encontrado a nadie nuevo que hubiera llegado a esta ciudad y se quedara. Talbot dijo que la persona todavía estaba aquí. Esto sólo me estaba molestando más, hasta que oímos algo.

"Voy a morderte hasta la muerte." En serio alguien acaba de decir eso cuando ve a alguien. Pensando, Reborn acelero el paso.

"¿Quieres decir literalmente?" Al dar la vuelta a la esquina escuche y vi algo interesante. Había dos chicos uno con el cabello negro y con tonfas. Y el otro con el cabello castaño puntiagudo y una cola… interesante una cola.

Dino giro la esquina detrás de mi y se quedó mirando lo que estaba pasando.

"Hey ese chico tiene una cola y parece real."

"Callate, Dino." Le dije, el chico de cabello negro se abalanzó sobre el otro. El chico de cabello castaño le esquivó sin perder el aliento. Al menos hasta que un chico de cabello plateado llegó corriendo y gritando extremo. El chico de cabello negro volvió a atacar y en ese momento el chico de cabello castaño corrió en otra dirección. Corrio hacia nosotros. Dino y yo vimos su cara, la mandíbula de Dino cayó. Entonces el chico se fue.

"¿Reborn?"

"¿Si, Dino?"

"¿No era ese Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Le sonreí mientras escondía mi cara. Así que el chico les había jugado una mala pasada. Bueno, voy a atraparle, eso es seguro.

* * *

><p><em>No pude evitar poner a Yamamoto allí durante un rato. Una nota, en la escena del sueño de Hibari, Tsuna no estará encima, solo pensé que sería divertido hacer así la escena.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Cuarto capitulo~ Un montón de gracias a los que leen y sobretodo a los que leen y encima comentan~

*para los que han leído el capitulo 352 de KHR, los que no saltaos esto en cursiva* _la mirada fulminante que Reborn les envía a Dino y Tsuna mientras les pregunta si le ayudan y luego cuando le dicen que si como sonrie y se va dando saltitos para cenar, jajaja como me reí, ¡oh! y cuando le piden sobre la maldición y Reborn dice 'Esta no es mi verdadera apariencia, mi yo real es super guay' jajaja, que creído se lo tiene, pero si es cierto que Reborn es el mejor. _

CielHibird29 (Sip, Sip. Tienes toda la razón que es bastante extraña :D pero por eso me gusta~ Y sobre Haya-chan aún le queda, yo la estoy leyendo y aún nada, gomen tendrás que esperar un poco más.)

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (Aquí el cuarto~ Y si es verdad da igual que Tsuna sea, por que Reborn… es Reborn y siempre le va a tener miedo ;P)

Egni (Gracias por leer y comentar~)

Kyomi120500 (Te envié un PM con la autora y su link, no se si lo habrás leído pero te aviso por si acaso ^^)

Bueno nos leemos el domingo en el cuarto capitulo de 'Cayendo desde el cielo'~


	6. Capitulo 05

**Autora: **NaiveKitsune.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a NaiveKitsune.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo V: La persecución I<strong>

Sábado las 14:00 p.m. – La tercera persona en contactar.

Tsuna estaba corriendo por las calles tratando de escapar.

Luego, por el frente, en mitad de la calle, salió un hombre que le hizo parar en seco. Desde atrás los tres hombres que lo perseguían pudieron alcanzarle con éxito e intentaron capturarlo. Otros hombres se acercaron por detrás del hombre de en frente y detrás de los otros tres.

Los ojos de Tsuna recorrieron la zona. Vio que todos los hombres, excepto al que tenía en frente, llevaban trajes negros. Entonces, al acabar de mirar alrededor, dirigió su mirada al hombre de en frente. Tenía el cabello rubio, llevaba una chaqueta de color verde y con forro de piel en la capucha. Tenía el mismo tamaño de Tsuna, y sacó un látigo.

Esto no pinta bien para nuestro personaje principal. Vamos a retroceder para ver el desarrollo que causan estos eventos.

Hotel de Namimori, Viernes las 19:00 p.m. – Dino.

Después de ver lo que había pasado sobre las 16:30 de hoy, Reborn no había hablado. Luego desapareció y reapareció alrededor de las 18:00 en el hotel. Sabía perfectamente lo que mi ex tutor estaba haciendo. Estaba analizando y calculándolo todo en su cabeza.

Era muy desconcertante ver a Reborn actuar de esta manera. Así que todo lo que hice, fue no meterme por en medio.

Reborn.

La persona que había visto huir de la pelea era Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero era distinto porque tenía una cola. Volví a revisar en mi memoria y me doy cuenta de otras cosas extrañas. Sus pies tenían una forma rara, sus orejas eran puntiagudas e iba vestido de una manera totalmente fuera de lo normal. Obviamente, era probablemente cosplay, pero tenía una extraña sensación de que no era eso.

Además, si era Tsuna debería haber estado viviendo en esta ciudad durante este año en que fue dado por muerto, pero no encontraron rastros de él, no había nada. Al menos hasta hace 5 días. Una vez que lo vi, empecé a caminar y hacer preguntas a la gente de por aquí. Fue entonces cuando me enteré de que durante 5 días el fantasma de Sawada Tsunayoshi vestido con un cosplay, había sido visto.

Incluso me encontré con una chica que conocía a Tsuna de cuando estaba vivo, y me dijo que su hermano y ella habían conocido al fantasma o a la persona, en los alrededores de la tumba. Al parecer, el fantasma negó el conocerles y realmente actuó como si nada. También dijo que no recordaba haber muerto en toda su vida. Esto despertó mi interés en gran medida. Suspiré.

"Um… ¿Reborn?" Dijo Dino, que parecía ganar el suficiente coraje como para llamarme. Le miré y volví a suspirar.

"Esto no tiene sentido." Dije con calma mientras ocultaba mis ojos.

"¿Por qué pretendió el estar muerto?" Cuestiono Dino.

"Según sabemos, Tsuna no tiene ningún motivo como para esconderse porque no sabia nada de Vongola. Además, él no es del tipo que hace estas cosas, hacer que tanto su familia y amigos sufran." Le expliqué. "Tampoco a habido rastros de él durante un año. Luego está el hecho de que Talbot dijo que había un nuevo posible heredero para Vongola."

"¿Y?" Dino parecía totalmente perdido.

"Significa que si fuera Tsuna el nuevo heredero hubiera dicho su nombre, pero dijo que un nuevo heredero volvió a aparecer, lo que significa que esta persona es nueva y no Tsuna." Le dije con fastidio y dándole una patada en la cabeza. "Usa tu cerebro."

Dino se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho.

"Así que… entonces lo mejor sería… coger al que se parece a Tsuna y que explique quien es." Dijo Dino con una gran sonrisa. Le mire fijamente y parpadee.

"Muy bien Dino, acabas de usar tú cerebro." Declare, Dino me sonrió haciendo que yo también sonriera y añadiera. "Espero que eso no signifique que no lo vayas a usar durante años, debido a esto."

Dino carraspeo y me puso mala cara.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?" Afirmó.

"Bueno…"

Ryohei.

Vi a Tsuna en la escuela. Yo quiero pasar tiempo con él, al extremo, así que voy a buscarle este fin de semana. Él puede actuar tan frío como quiera, pero voy a juntarme con él, al extremo. Luego le voy a hablar de la escuela así se podrá unir al club de boxeo, al extremo. Después de todo, conseguí aparecer en el mejor momento mientras luchaba amistosamente con Hibari.

Hibari.

Me acosté en el sofá de la sala de recepción. La lucha con el herbívoro de cabello castaño volvía a repetirse en mi cabeza. Parece que el herbívoro del boxeo no se dio cuenta, pero yo si. Este herbívoro que se parecía al muerto no era él mismo. Era fuerte, pude sentirlo. También su apariencia era extraña, la mayoría podría pensar que es cosplay, pero yo no.

Mientras estaba meditando, me sorprendí por una extraña sensación, Mi corazón que normalmente no siente nada, empezó a latir rápidamente. La escena del sueño se repetía en mi mente, causando que mi corazón latiera más fuerte. Me irrité.

Me siento en un fluido movimiento, y miro por la ventana. Juntando mis tonfas me prometí a mi mismo. Este fin de semana, encontraré al herbívoro y le obligare a someterse ante mí.

Sábado, 7:00 a.m. – Tsuna.

Me desperté en el árbol de Sakura en el que había estado durmiendo en las últimas 6 noches. Desperezándome baje del árbol. Luego de decidirme a ir a comer, me fui. Hoy parecía que iba a ser un buen día.

Entré en el área central de Namimori. Buscando algún lugar para desayunar. Sin hacer aso de las miradas y los murmullos acerca del cosplay. Era molesto, pero me acostumbre, aunque no quería saber el significado de la palabra.

También, había unas pocas personas que pensaban que era un fantasma y al verme daban un giro de 180 grados y se iban corriendo. Eso era lo más irritante, pero al menos ya no gritaban '¡fantasma!'

Pronto encontré un restaurante familiar, entre y me senté, la camarera me dio una mirada extraña pero se encogió de hombros, se acerco a mí y me entregó el menú. Luego, después de haber conseguido mi bebida y orden, empecé a comer.

Mientras comía, estaba pensando en mis cosas, cuando un niño que pasaba por allí y vio mí cola moverse de un lado para otro, se la quedó mirando un rato sin acercarse.

Estaba a punto de acabarme la comida, cuando el niño se acercó y me agarro la cola, por suerte, la camarera, el chico y su madre, eran los únicos en el restaurante. Grité y me levante. Sonrojándome y sintiéndome débil. El chico, por supuesto, se empezó a reír de alegría y agarrándola más fuerte.

La camarera y su madre se quedaron mirándome cuando el niño me agarró de la cola. Entonces, la madre se puso en acción y recogió a su niño antes de irse y disculparse. Poniendo mis manos en las rodillas, le die que estaba bien.

Luego de terminar mi comida me fui.

La camarera y la madre se miraron entre si y dijeron. "Eso fue raro." Asintiendo, volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

No sabía que esta camarera me iba a hacer pasar por el infierno.

Romario.

Yo estaba comprando algunas cosas para mi jefe y Reborn, cuando le vi, tal y como describió el jefe. El niño salió de un restaurante familiar y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde yo estaba. Pedí a uno de los hombres que le siguiera, el asintió y se fue.

Luego continué mi camino para avisar a mi jefe.

Reborn

Habíamos estado planeando el como cogerlo, cuando Romario volvió, dejando las bolsas que llevaba y acercarse directamente a nosotros.

"¿Qué sucede?" Cuestiono Dino.

Luego nos explicó el como y donde había visto a Tsuna y que había ordenado a que lo siguieran.

"Bien." Fue todo lo que declaré ocultando mis ojos y sonriendo.

13:00 p.m. – Reborn.

Finalmente, después de un par de horas, encontramos al hombre que seguía a Tsuna. Al parecer, el chico había estado vagando y no se quedaba en un mismo lugar demasiado tiempo. Pero el niño había parado, y se acostó bajo un árbol de Sakura enorme, de uno de los parques.

Nos dirigimos allí.

Árbol Sakura las 13:30 p.m. – Tsuna.

Había estado durmiendo la siesta, cuando sentí un escalofrío, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, pero fingí todavía dormir. El otro Reborn estaba aquí, pero no estaba solo, había, al menos, 16 de ellos.

Continúe fijándome en Reborn, estaba frente a mí, cerca de 10 pies. Los demás rodearon el árbol. Suspire.

"¿Qué queréis?" Dije.

Reborn.

Parecía dormir, pero cuando hizo la pregunta me di cuenta de que fingía. Mi interés por él creció aún más. Los ojos del chico se abrieron y me miraron. Me sorprendió ver que sus ojos eran una mezcla de naranja y rojo, como una llama que siempre ardía.

"¿Eres Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Preguntó Dino.

"Depende…" Declaró.

"¿En…?" Cuestiono Dino, el niño nos sonrió mientras se sentaba.

"En si estáis buscando al Sawada Tsunayoshi muerto, o si me estáis buscando a mí, el vivo." Según iba explicando se levantaba y desperezaba. Dino y sus hombres tenían una expresión confusa. Yo, en cambio, fui capaz de entender algo.

"Así que estas diciendo, que básicamente eres Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero eres diferente al que originalmente vivía aquí, en esta ciudad." Después de afimrar me di cuenta de que me miraba. Su cabeza inclinándose mientras lo hacía.

"Sí, eso es…" él sonrió. "Eres distinto al Reborn que yo conozco, al menos en apariencia."

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Dino. Pero el chico no respondió a la pregunta.

"Me voy." Dijo tranquilamente.

"No te iras. Vendrás con nosotros." Le dije, sacando la pistola.

"Déjenme salir. Déjenme salir." Afirmo, mientras sus ojos brillaban.

"Bueno, yo digo que mi buen amigo de aquí te va a dejar entrar." Dijo uno de los hombres, que a mi señal trataron de agarrarlo.

Estaban casi encima de él, cuando desapareció. Y unos minutos más tarde reapareció, aterrizando fuera de nuestro circulo. Mirando hacia atrás sonrió. Sin pensar le dispararon, pero las esquivó. Y empezó a hui, corría como el viento. Los hombres fueron tras él.

"Empecemos con nuestro plan." Le dije a Dino, que sonrió.

Volviendo a donde estábamos.

Sábado las 14:05 p.m. – Tsuna.

Miré a mí alrededor una vez más. Esto parecía un giro terrible de los acontecimientos. No puedo creer que esta mañana haya pensado que sería un buen día. No se que puedo hacer para salir indemne de esta. Luego, en mi deprimida mente sonaron dos voces.

"¿Por qué los herbívoros se están aglomerando? Voy a morderos hasta la muerte."

"Esto se ve extremo, tengamos una buena lucha."

El rubio parecía completamente perdido, igual que los demás. Todo lo que pensé fue "Suerte."

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Moi, Moi! Quinto capítulo~ y como es parte uno, mañana os subiré la segunda ¿okis~?

Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (muchas gracias por comentar~)

Ux (¿verdad~? Y cada vez está mejor~ Y ya a aparecido Mukuro haciendo grupo con Verde~ ¡Wiiii! No puedo esperar a por el siguiente capítulo XD)


	7. Capitulo 06

**Autora: **NaiveKitsune.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a NaiveKitsune~

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VI: La persecución II.<strong>

Sábado las 14:10 p.m. – Hibari.

Estaba buscando por la ciudad al herbívoro cuando escuché una conmoción. Fui al lugar de los hechos, y vi a un grupo de hombres vestidos con trajes negros y a un adolescente rubio de pie en frente de mí. Parecía estar preparándose para atacar a alguien. Mi irritación aumento. Gruñí.

"¿Por qué los herbívoros se están aglomerando? Voy a morderos hasta la muerte."

Al menos 10 me miraron, dieron un paso adelante y me atacaron.

"Esto es negocio de la mafia, no tiene que ver contigo mocoso, así que piérdete."

Me puse más molesto, se atrevió a mirarme por encima de mí, se atrevió a llamarme mocoso, y solo porque eran mafiosos. Así que repetí mi frase de batalla, y luego empezó la acción, tumbar a cada uno de estos hombres.

"Voy a morderos hasta la muerte."

Ryohei.

Había estado caminando hace rato, pensando en mis cosa y buscando a Tsuna, cuando escuche el sonido de una buena pelea que iba a comenzar. La mayoría de la gente la llamaría una batalla extrema, pero yo creía que era una pelea. Caminé detrás de unos chicos y dije…

"Esto se ve extremo, tengamos una buena pelea."

Fue entonces cuando unos hombres vinieron hacia a mí, me pareció extremo que estos hombros quisieran que yo me uniera a la pelea. Así que cuando escuche a Hibari lo que estaba diciendo sonreí y al escuchar gritos, entre en acción. Di un derechazo en la mandíbula de un hombre, enviándolo hacia otro y luego se estamparon contra la pared. Y deje escapar mi grito de batalla a la vez que volvía a atacar.

"¡EXTREMO!"

Tsuna.

Los hombres vestidos de negro no podían vencer a dos mocosos. Eso le dio la oportunidad de subir a la pared y escapar, pero el rubio hizo lo mismo.

"Soy Dino, el ex alumno de Reborn y bajo sus ordenes voy a llevarte ante él."

Este tipo parecía estar tratando de ser superior, pero todo lo que dijo fue molesto. Un pensamiento pasó por mi mente…

"Tengo lástima por ti."

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

Me pidió en completa confusión, reflejada en su rostro.

"Dijiste que eres su ex alumno, ¿verdad?"

"Si."

"Entonces, has debido pasar por un infierno disfrazado de formación solo para satisfacer su sádico corazón."

Dino abría y cerraba la boca como un pez intentando respirar en tierra firme. Luego, sentí algo que esquivé, al parecer eran unas balas dirigidas hacia mí. Detrás de mí, el bebe aterrizó en el muro. Me di la vuelta rápidamente.

"¿Crees que puedes darme la espalda? Soy más fuerte que el bebe."

Genial, el rubio se había recuperado. Pero seguí mirando a Reborn.

"Buen intento. Pero se por experiencia que Reborn es más peligroso que cualquier estúpido ex alumno."

De pronto, me saludaron unos sonidos de quejas por detrás, entonces, esquive tanto las balas como el látigo, ya que ambos atacaron a la vez. Mis movimientos pusieron su trabajo en equipo en vergüenza… fuera lo que fuera el trabajo en equipo. Todo lo que se, es que podían hacer algunos movimientos mortales, de acuerdo a lo que oí de algunos estudiantes mientras paseaba. Realmente he de aprender más sobre el mundo humano.

"Parece que me conoces bien, pero no concentrar tu mente en la lucha… merece un castigo."

Él sonrió, enviándome escalofríos por mi espina dorsal. Sólo espero que no sus castigos no sean como la esclavitud* de Lord Reborn, ya me castigo una vez porque alguien viajo al mundo humano.

"Tenemos que hablar chico. Ven con nosotros en silencio."

Distrayéndome de nuevo, Dino fue capaz de atraparme con su látigo envolviéndolo a mí alrededor, atándome… así que fue como la esclavitud. Tengo que concentrarme en escapar. Pensando en esto me decidí en un modo simple de escape.

Hibari.

Había acabado con todos los hombres de traje negro, cuando vi al herbívoro del boxeo encargándose de los tres últimos. Decidí en morderles más tarde y dirigí mi atención a la parte superior del muro. Y vi al herbívoro que estaba buscando, rodeado a ambos lados por un rubio y un bebe.

Entonces los dos atacaron al mismo tiempo, y él fácilmente los esquivó. Pero al segundo siguiente fue atrapado y atado por un látigo. El rubio empezó a regodearse, cosa que estaba muy fea, pero me molesto que el herbívoro que me atormenta en mi mente se deje atrapar tan rápidamente, Preparándome para atacar y demostrar mi superioridad, sucedió algo.

Los guantes del herbívoro estallaron en llamas, cogió el látigo, haciendo que el rubio gritara y le dejara ir. Pronto el látigo se cubrió totalmente en llamas. El herbívoro firmo su sentencia de muerte, de esta no iba a salir ileso, pero el látigo cayó y él estaba completamente bien. Una llama brillaba en su frente y en sus manos enguantadas.

"¡Eso fue extremadamente increíble!"

Afirmó el herbívoro del boxeo, que a regañadientes tuve que aceptar.

"Estoy harto de jugar con vosotros."

Y para mi asombro voló hacía el aire. Nos miró desde arriba y entonces lo vi, sus ojos parecían brillar como las llamas, sus pupilas de color rojo y el iris de color naranja. Parecía completamente tranquilo y sereno. A continuación, esquivó una lluvia de balas dirigida a él.

"Que…"

El rubio recibió una patada en la cabeza.

"¡EXTREMO!"

Gritó el herbívoro del boxeo, mientras echaba a correr detrás del otro herbívoro. Yo en cambio, decidí cazar al herbívoro otro día en el que no pudiera escapar.

Sábado las 14:40 p.m. – Reborn.

El intercambio solo duro 40 minutos, y para mi gran sorpresa el chico había actuado como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y puso en conocimiento que era verdad.

Pero lo más impactante fue el echo de que el chico fuera capaz de usar las llamas del cielo, no había dudas, Talbot estaba hablando de él. Pero, ¿Quién le enseño a usarlas?

"Reborn, el niño no es normal, controla el fuego y no se quema con él."

Dijo mi idiota ex alumno. _Gracias por marcar lo obvio, supongo que la afirmación de antes, sobre lo de no utilizar el cerebro durante un tiempo era verdad._

"Vamos a volver al hotel. Mañana empezaremos a reunir información sobre la gente de la ciudad."

Tsuna.

Esta noche fue la más miserable par Tsuna. Empezó a llover y no pudo volver al árbol de Sakura, ya que probablemente le verían. Así que, termino durmiendo, miserablemente, bajo la protección de una mesa de picnic. Maldiciendo al bebe Reborn durante toda la noche.

_En serio, necesito encontrar una casa y pronto._

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Moi, Moi! Y como dije, aquí sexto capítulo~

Sobre el *, Naive-san escribe bondage, pero ella no se refiere a la esclavitud sexual, por eso lo he traducido y no he puesto bondage.

Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~ que aunque seáis pocos, me alegráis ;D

bianchixgokudera25 (muchas gracias por comentar~ y este capítulo a respondido a tu pregunta XD)

Nos leemos el domingo en 'Cayendo desde el cielo'.


	8. Capitulo 07

**Autora: **NaiveKitsune.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a Naive-san~

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VII: La madre que nunca tuve.<strong>

_Yo estaba de pie delante de una casa de apariencia normal. Escuché una risa y caminé hacia ella, hacia la puerta._

_En el patio había un niño pequeño que estaba jugando con la pelota. Parecía tener alrededor de 3 años. Es mi viva imagen a esa edad._

"_Tsu-chan, ya es hora de entrar."_

_Me volví y vi a una mujer con el cabello castaño, llevaba un vestido amarillo con un delantal sobre él. Ella sonrió al niño haciendo que el niño se la regresara._

"_Está bien, Kaa-san."_

_El niño se levantó, perdiendo la pelota. Corriendo hacia ella para cogerla, llegando justo en frente de mí. Haciendo una pausa para luego coger su pelota, paró y me miró directamente._

"_He dejado un futuro quebrado, ya no es mío."_

_Continuó mirándome a la cara. Luego, se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta abierta deteniéndose y sonriéndome me dijo…_

Parque, Domingo las 8:00 a.m. – Tsuna.

Abrí los ojos mirando hacia el techo del pabellón. _¿Qué me estaba diciendo? Oh, bueno, no debe ser muy importante_. Entonces se sentó y se desperezó.

Salté desde la parte superior de la tabla, saliendo, y miré hacia el cielo azul claro. Todavía no tenía hambre, así que al salir empecé a preguntar como de costumbre.

Estaba de camino al lado del río sin que nadie alrededor pudiera detectarme.

"¿Por qué no sales? Sé que estás ahí."

A continuación, apareció de la nada un grupo de 5 sobrenaturales. Había dos hombres serpiente, un zombi, un duende y un poltergeist.

"Nuestro maestro nos ha enviado para llevarte ante él, así que estate callado."

Dijo el duende, mostrando probablemente que era el jefe del grupo. Yo me reí de ellos.

"¿Por qué tengo que ir con vosotros, si es obvio que sois débiles? Si vuestro maestro me quiere, decidle que venga a verme."

Se amontonaron a mí alrededor en unos segundos, antes de que el duende se descontrolara y agitara su garrote.

"¿Cómo te atreves? Vamos a golpearte y a llevarte por la fuerza."

Con eso dicho le atacaron. Los hombres serpiente envolvieron su cola a mí alrededor, cosa que esquivé y usé un cable para cortarle la cola. Luego vino el poltergeist, lanzándome escombros, pero esquivé con facilidad sus proyectiles, saqué de mi bolsa un frasco, abriéndolo y aspirándole hacia a dentro. El zombi se puso detrás de mí, agarrándome de los brazos, manteniéndome sujeto mientras el duende se abalanzaba hacia a mí con el garrote. Hice unos últimos ajustes y luego tiré una red de cables y correas, capturándolos a todos.

Por el río, las 8:30 a.m. – ?

Me quedé mirando el como se desarrolló. Mis ojos brillaban de emoción. Sabía desde el principio que no iba a ser tan fácil para coger al chico y traerlo con él, lo vi en la pared de la escuela durante el evento del béisbol.

Él se movía con tanta facilidad y los atrapó cuando pensaban que ya le tenían. Me sorprendí yo mismo pensando que si alguien me cogiera, haría lo mismo que esta persona. Pero de pronto retiré ese pensamiento, después de todo si lo que mi maestro decía acerca de esta persona era verdad, entonces, no le importaría ser cogido por un no-murto como yo.

Entonces algo me tomó por sorpresa, cuando él no mató a los otros, sólo los dejó atrapados en su red mientras se alejaba. Quiero saber que esta persona es quien yo pensaba.

Diferente parque, las 11:30 a.m. – Tsuna.

Estaba sentado en un columpio pensando en mis cosas, tratando de averiguar dónde podría conseguir vendas cuando alguien se acercó a mí.

"¿Tsu…na?"

Miré a la mujer, llevaba un vestido marrón y bolsas del supermercado, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y el shock fue claramente escrito en su rostro. Pero lo que noté fue que ella era una versión más mayor de la mujer de mí sueño. A continuación, las últimas palabras vinieron a mí mente.

"_Tu futuro puede ser diferente de lo que esperas, pero no lo enfrentes solo… deja de hacerlo… tus posibilidades son infinitas. Se que no debo pedirte ningún favor, pero ¿puedes proteger a mí mamá?"_

Mientras estaba recordando ella se acercó a mí, poniendo sus bolsas en el suelo y acariciándome la mejilla. El toque me devolvió a la realidad. Había lágrimas en sus ojos cuando ella echó sus brazos a mí alrededor.

"Mi querido Tsu-chan."

Estaba en shock. Esta persona era, obviamente, la madre del otro Tsuna, pero yo no quería dejarla ir, ella era completamente diferente a mi madre, que no mostraba ningún interés en mí. Ella tenía el calor que nunca antes había sentido y me dieron ganas de sentirlo más. Entonces ella pareció sentir algo húmedo y se echó hacia atrás para ver el corte en mí brazo.

"Oh, te has hecho daño… vamos yo me encargo de esto."

Nada más decirlo, se levantó cogiendo las bolsas de comestibles y arrastrándome, cogida a mí mano, durante todo el camino.

Ella me arrastró hasta la puerta y luego hasta el interior. Ella me dijo que me sentara en la sala de estar. Era como un sueño. Todo lo que hice fue observar mi alrededor, nunca antes había sido ayudado por otro, ni siquiera de la persona que se hacía llamar mi hermana mayor. Me acordé de la calidez de su mano y me dolía al sentir que no sabía que sentimiento era.

Pronto regresó con una venda y luego se hizo cargo de mi corte. Cuando acabó, se levantó y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, diciendo.

"Es la hora del almuerzo, así que vamos a comer."

Ella se fue hacia la cocina y comenzó a cocinar. Finalmente me recuperé de mi confusión y exploré la casa, había cosas normales por todas partes.

La planta baja la exploré a fondo, subí las escaleras. Entré en habitación tras habitación hasta llegar a la última. Al abrirla, vi una sala que parecía que nadie había vivido en ella desde hace mucho tiempo. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda cuando me di cuenta de en que habitación estaba. Una sensación que se juntó en la boca del estomago, una sensación de insatisfacción. El sentimiento de llorar se hizo presente.

"Tsu-chan el almuerzo."

Se oyó la voz desde abajo. Cerré la puerta y bajé las escaleras. Ella se sentó sonriente en la mesa con un montón de comida servida en ella. Me senté y me quedé mirando la comida, entonces empecé a comer. Ella lo estaba viendo y sonrió, luego también comenzó a comer. Cuando llevábamos la mitad ya comido, ella me miró y sonrió.

"Estoy tan feliz de que estés en casa. Te quiero tanto."

Me quedé helado y bajé mis utensilios.

Nana.

Le dije a mi hijo mis verdaderos sentimientos acerca de que él estuviera otra vez en casa, pero se congeló. Eso me confundió y le miré al rostro, y lo que vi causó que mi aliento se fuera. Se veía tan triste, tan confundido, tan angustiado en ese momento. Se levanto de la mesa.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Le pregunté mientras para mí sorpresa vi que movía su cabeza hacia los lados.

"Yo no soy tu Tsu-chan. Me parezco a él, he estado alojándome en esta ciudad hace poco y ha habido un montón de gente que me veía y salía corriendo gritando fantasma, pero a mi ni siquiera me importa saber la razón por la que hacían eso, pero… pero…"

Estaba llorando y yo no sabía que hacer.

"Por primera vez has hecho que deseara ser Tsuna y no yo mismo."

Gritó entre lágrimas, que corrían por su rostro luego cogió y salió corriendo de la cocina y después de la casa. Me dejó confundida, pero todo lo que sabía era que él no es mi hijo y yo le había echo un gran daño. No a causa de confusión de identidad, sino por la forma en que lo trate, fue de una manera de la que nunca antes le habían tratado. No me sentía triste al saber que este niño no era mi hijo, y que el mío estaba muerto, lo único que sentía era la necesidad de ayudar al niño y darle el cuidado que necesita. Tenía un nuevo objetivo en mí vida y me gustaría poder cumplirlo.

La 1:00 p.m. – Tsuna.

No podía creer que sentí lo que nunca había sentido en toda mi vida. Comprendí porque era así. Era porque finalmente me había dado cuenta de que nunca había tenido una relación madre-hijo con mí madre. Cosa que realmente me hace sentir muy enojado. Hasta este momento siempre pensé que la relación que tenía con mi madre era una relación normal entre madre e hijo. Esto fue una gran bofetada en mí cara. Sin darme cuenta de que había buscado refugio bajo el árbol de Sakura, seguí sentado allí acurrucado y sintiéndome desdichado.

Las 3:00 p.m. – Reborn

Un subordinado de Dino nos llamó desde el árbol de Sakura diciendo que algo andaba mal. Así que llegamos allí en cuestión de minutos. Miré hacia el árbol de Sakura y vi a alguien acurrucado debajo de las ramas.

"Así que volvió, ¿Qué anda mal?"

Dino le pidió a su subordinado.

"A estado así desde que llegó."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Le pregunté mirando del niño al subordinado. El subordinado tragó saliva, pero continuó.

"Él ha estado llorando incontrolablemente y pasó por mí lado como si no le importara nade el ser cogido. Luego se subió al árbol de Sakura y se sentó a llorar durante las últimas 2 horas."

Dino y yo le miramos. Compartiendo una mirada.

"¿A estado aquí durante 2 horas, y nos llamas ahora?"

El hombre se veía muy incomodo.

"Bueno, pensé que no sería correcto perseguir al niño cuando está en este estado, tengo un hijo y él es el propio terror cuando se siente triste, miserable o enojado."

Dino asintió con la cabeza en comprensión, yo por el contrario empecé a caminar hacia el niño.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Moi, Moi! Séptimo capítulo~ Que, no comentáis na de na en este fic, ¿eeeh? *snif, snif* pobre Naive-san, así como va a encontrar la inspiración para continuar el fic. Y por hoy sábado ya he terminado~ ¡Mañana domingo subiré If Only, KHR: Vongola o shiru, ¿¡Ese soy yo! y dos sorpresas más!

Muchas gracias por leer, pero no os mataría el dejar un comentario que es la propina que recibimos la autora al escribir y yo al traducir~

ASDF (¡Yo opino lo mismo! ¡La mejor opción es la casa de Kyo-kun~! Muchísimas gracias por comentar :D)

bianchixgokudera25 (¡me alegra que te guste~! He tardado más para este cap, lo siento muuucho de verdad, pero aquí está~ muchísimas gracias por comentar ^^)

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~


	9. Capitulo 08

**Autora: **NaiveKitsune.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a Naive-san~

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VIII: Vacas y mariquita.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Domingo, 03:00 p.m. Árbol Sakura – Reborn.<span>

Me quedé a unos cinco metros delante del niño. Parecía destrozado. Él sorbió varias veces mientras permanecía acurrucado, ocultando su rostro.

Parecía mover algunas emociones que encerré. Acabo de tener la necesidad de protegerlo, pero también estaba enojado con él por aparecer delante de mí de esta forma. Podía sentir las emociones que irradiaban de él y que me estaban afectando. Inconscientemente llegué a él sin saber si quería hacerle llorar más o que se sintiera mejor.

Dejé que mi mano cayera a mi lado. Ocultando el rostro con el sombrero le dije…

"Chico, ¿estás listo para ser atrapado por mí?"

Él se estremeció y luego levanto la cabeza, mirándome. Resopló impactado. Entonces se echó a reír, era un sonido horrible que rozaba y arrancaba los corazones de los hombres, pero que no funcionó con el menos de los hombres, conmigo. Luego habló…

"Me gustaría tener esa suerte. La persona de más alta posición en mí lista de no verle sufrir, o que haga que la persona sufra más. También el que no quiere animarte normalmente a causa de que probablemente acaba disparándote por ser molesto."

Él resopló mirándome. Realmente me recordaba a un conejo que estaba tratando de ser peligroso por os gruñidos, cosa que le hace ser más lindo (1) me obligó a darle una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Ya estamos otra vez, hablas de mí como si me conocieras pero no nos conocemos." Me apoyé en el tronco. "Por lo tanto, dime como obtuviste esa información de mí."

Sí que estaba cavando en busca de información y el chico parecía estar lo suficientemente distraído como para permitirse responderme. Y eso hizo.

"Digamos que conozco a alguien que es como tú, un ejemplo sería el como estoy relacionado con Sawada Tsunayoshi. Esa persona básicamente me crió, eso es todo lo que vas a sacarme."

Se levantó bruscamente, tomando a todos por sorpresa y luego salió corriendo. Me maldije por no darme cuenta de que se había recuperado y todavía seguimos por no saber nada de él.

Lunes 01:00 p.m. Distrito de compras – Tsuna.

_Sigo esperando que el día vaya a ser bueno, pero ya me encontré con que el chico de cabello negro que ha estado haciendome pasar por un infierno. Por suerte me encontré con el Reborn de este mundo, es tan parecido a Lord Reborn, no sabía que estaba tan ocupado en estar molesto con él y tratando de huir, que no me di cuenta de que me había echo sentir mejor… estúpido Reborn. _Estaba caminando a lo largo de la zona comercial, meditando sobre lo sucedido, cuando de la nada escuché una explosión.

Algo volaba hacia mí. Usando mis reflejos cogí lo que fuera. Lo primero que noté fue que era muy difuso. Lo segundo de lo que me di cuenta, fue que estaba sosteniendo a un niño. Alguien comenzó a gritar y todo lo que supe es que debía salir de ahí.

Cerca del río, 01:30 p.m. – Tsuna.

Me detuve para recuperar el aliento y luego me di cuenta de que me había llevado al niño conmigo. Con un suspiro puse al niño hacia el suelo y le miré. Tenía alrededor de 5 años. Usa un traje con impresos de vaca y tenía una negro afro… oh, y cuernos que salen de la cabeza del niño… _¿este niño es un demonio? Oh, espera, es otra clase de cuernos._

"Yo soy el gran Lambo, me gustan las uvas, los dulces, y tengo la intención de dominar el mundo."

_¡…WTF!_

Lambo.

Después de hacer mi discurso de siempre, le doy mi sonrisa de superioridad. Fue entonces que le miré mejor. Estaba vestido de rojo y negro, me hace pensar que está tratando de imitar a una mariquita. No lleva nada en sus pies. Se veía muy bien, quiero decir, supongo.

"¡Jajajajaja! ¡El gran Lambo es mejor que tú porque estoy vestido como una vaca y me dijeron que las vacas fueron honradas como una bestia grande y vigiladas en el palacio real! (2) ¡Y tú vistes como una mariquita, una criatura insignificante que molesta a la gente al picar y luego se estrella! (3) ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!"

Me quedé en silencio, orgulloso de lo que dije. Abrí los ojos al acabar mi declaración sólo para verle alejarse.

"¡Espera no he terminado!"

Tsuna.

_El chico es lindo eso debo admitirlo, pero, me estaba molestando. _Estos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente. Después de sus primeras declaraciones decidió seguirme y parlotear de cosas distintas. Pronto supe que es parte de la Famiglia Bovino, que tiene 5 años, le gusta la comida, es un asesino a sueldo, y que quería hacerme su subordinado.

"No."

Le rechacé de lleno. Su rostro cayó en picado, que casi hizo que le abrazara. La palabra clave, casi.

Caminamos en silencio durante un rato, cuando de repente me sentí muy débil. Me desplomé en el suelo soltando un gemido. ¡ME… HA… COGIDO… MI… COLA!

"¡JAJAJAJA! Te he derrotado. Ahora que tengo tú cola me la llevaré y correré."

Intentó lo que dijo pero todo lo que terminó haciendo es estirarla.

"Por favor… para…"

Le dije, luego él se congeló aún agarrando mi cola.

"Nadie me ha dicho nunca por favor… está bien."

Soltó con una gran sonrisa. Fui tentado a pegarle por todo lo que ha pasado, pero decido que es la forma de actuar del niño, a al menos lo adivino al haber estado con el este corto período de tiempo, probablemente ha sido golpeado tantas veces que probablemente tenga muerte cerebral. Cosa que significa que es un monstruo sin cerebro.

Me conformé con mirarle fijamente. Me levanté y empecé a caminar muy rápido para alejarme de él.

"Espérame… por favor, para. ¡HEY!"

Ya estaba bastante lejos de él cuando escuché unos sonidos de llanto. Haciendo una pausa en mi camino, voltee mi cabeza mirando hacia atrás para ver al niño llorando. No voy a volver… no me importa… Oh, dulces hoces.

Hice un giro de 180º y volví. Acercándome a él, y lo abracé mientras él hizo sonidos de callarse. Empezó a hipar, pero pronto dejó de llorar. Le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Después de eso me llevé al chico conmigo. Extrañamente no habló, al menos no tanto. A veces, mientras caminábamos, veía algo en movimiento e iba a por ello, o decía que tenía hambre y me lo llevaba a comer. Pero cada vez que trató de dejarle empezaba a hipar y olfatear. No quería que le dejara.

Ya se había echo muy tarde y todavía no había echo ningún signo de dejarle e irse a casa. Suspiré y le pregunté.

"¿No deberías ir a casa?"

Me miró con sus ojos redondos.

"Nadie me echará de menos."

Volví a suspirar.

"Has tenido que darte cuenta de que no tengo un hogar para volver. Si te quedas conmigo es probable que duermas a la intemperie."

Él asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia delante. Así que fui al parque que había encontrado en una zona aislada donde no parecía que mucha gente supiera que existía. Lo encontré la noche anterior y escogí algunos espacios vacíos, compré almohadas e hice una cama.

Me acosté en ella a punto de dejar al joven que me sujeta de la camisa y sacudía la cabeza. Así que seguí, estableciéndole en mis brazos. Pronto me quedé dormido. Soñando en todo lo sucedido ayer y acerca de otros acontecimientos tristes que sucedieron en mi vida, como el chico de mi infancia que murió.

Lambo.

Esta persona que durante el día supe que se llama Tsuna, me trata completamente diferente de lo que nadie nunca había echo, ni mi propia familia. Él incluso volvió cuando me puse a llorar. Incluso me aguanto durante todo el día e hizo lo que quería. No me gritó, ni me llamó error, ni perdedor, ni débil o cualquier otra cosa. Me hizo muy feliz cuando me dijo por favor, me lo pidió a pesar de que estaba obviamente enfadado.

En la inconsciencia me acurruqué más a él y él me abrazó más fuerte. _Nadie había sido tan gentil conmigo. Tsuna era amable. Quiero que sea mí…_

Fue entonces cuando sentí algo húmedo y mis pensamientos cesaron, le miré sorprendido. Estaba llorando mientras soñaba. Él me abrazó con más fuerza, acurrucándose a mí afro.

Fue entonces cuando decidí que protegería a Tsuna, la primera persona que fue amable conmigo. Esta persona va a ser mi hermano mayor y yo voy a dar mí vida por él. Con esos en mente me acurruqué en su pecho y pronto me quedé dormido con el calor que irradiaba de mi cuerpo por primera vez.

Punto de vista de una tercera persona – Medianoche.

Tsuna había ganado su primer guardián sin darse cuenta una vez más, pero esta vez en el mundo humano. Demostró que si tú eres amable y muestras amor hacia una persona que nunca había tenido esas cosas, esa persona se convertiría en un gran aliado. Tsuna sin saberlo, le fue bien el encontrarse con Nana el día antes huyendo de ella, así conoció a Lambo.

Martes, 01:00 p.m. Distrito de Compras – Tsuna.

Lambo y yo despertamos tarde ya era mediodía y nos fuimos a comer. Lambo estaba actuando igual que cuando le conocí, pero por suerte él me escucha más. Ya habíamos comido y estábamos caminando por la calle cuando sentí algo.

Esquivando a un lado un látigo que volaba por el aire dirigiéndose hacia donde yo estaba de pie. Lambo estaba mirando a su alrededor confuso. El rubio… Dino era el nombre que recordaba. Vino hacia mí sonriendo. Le esquivé pero uno de sus hombres me agarró.

"¡Te tenemos, esta vez date por vencido!"

Gritó Dino. Lambo se veía muy enojado.

"¡Estúpido dinosaurio! ¡Aléjate de Tsu-nii!"

Dijo sacando granadas de su afro… _¡QUÉ! ¿¡Cómo las guarda allí, y que otras cosas tiene en su afro?_

Empezó a tirarlas por todas partes, pero lo hizo de tal manera que yo fui capaz de escapar, pero nos tenemos que separar. Dejé de correr después de que estuve a cinco cuadras de distancia, asegurándomele que no fui seguido y di un suspiro de alivio…

Miré de nuevo con la esperanza de que realmente podría ver a Lambo, pero entonces suspiré y di media vuelta para comenzar a caminar. A pesar de que era exigente y molesto, realmente me gustó su compañía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía feliz, pero Lambo era un ser humano y no podía estar conmigo aunque me quedara en el mundo humano.

_El estar separados será la mejor manera, no hay despedidas entre lágrimas. Tenemos la suerte de que ocurrió después de un día de estar juntos. _Mientras pensaba esto no me di cuenta de que una lágrima caía por mi rostro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)Tenía un conejito que me gruñía. Ese maldito daba miedo, especialmente cuando tratan de morderte después de gruñir.<strong>_

_**(2)Lo de las vacas se muestra en la vida real, situado en el bar de un hombre de correos.**_

_**(3)Esos son los escarabajos japoneses, pero Tsuna y Lambo no saben que hacer. Tsuna no está en su mundo y Lambo porque es un niño pequeño y no había mucha gente que le explicara las cosas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Moi, Moi! Octavo capítulo~ Bueno intentaré subir un capítulo por día, de momento lo estoy consiguiendo xD Ya veremos mañana si puedo subir el cap que tengo pensado subir de uno de los fics.

Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~

Mika-Lucid199120 (muchas gracias por comentar~ más que mucho a mucho, pasa poco a poco XD)

Una que pasaba por aquí (muchas gracias por comentar~ me alegra muuucho que leas mis fics, me pone hiper feliz CX)

ASD (muchas gracias por comentar~ a su manera le consuela ^^)

lizy (gracias a ti por leerlo y comentarlo)

bianchixgokudera25 (muchas gracias por comentar~ ala ya sabes lo que hace Reborn, casi todos o todos queríais saber eso :D)

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo~


	10. Capitulo 09

**Autora: **NaiveKitsune.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a Naive-san~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX: Explicación errónea del Boxeador.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Miércoles 07:00 a.m. – Tsuna.<span>

No dormí muy bien anoche. No podía dormir porque estaba pensando en Lambo. El pequeño niño que nunca ha sido, obviamente, bien tratado por sus padres o el resto de su familia. Así que realmente si que fue una buena idea el dejarlo atrás para que él tuviera que volver de nuevo con su familia.

No, era otra cosa la que seguía corriendo por mi cabeza. Me sentía como que le estaba haciendo daño de a misma manera que mi madre me dañaba a mí… pensando en esto me ha hecho recordar lo bien que la madre del Tsuna del mundo humano me ha tratado.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me levanté y vagué por las calles. Fue entonces cuando oí un fuerte ruido. Me detuve y me di cuenta de que algo venía hacia aquí. Así que empecé a mirar a mí alrededor. Fue entonces que me di cuenta… literalmente.

Algo se chocó conmigo y me golpeo fuerte. Me quejé e intente incorporarme sólo para darme cuenta de que algo estaba sentado encima de mí. Al abrir los ojos me encontré cara a cara con el molesto chico extremo de cabello corto.

Me miró como su él no hubiera procesado que yo estaba allí.

"¿Um…?"

Me dijo con éxito, dejándole fuera de su aturdimiento. Me miró avanzando un poco su cara a la mía y alejándola. Eso me hace todavía más nervioso que…

"¡HOLA EXTREMO!"

Gritó en mí cara. Luego sonrió y me ayudó a levantarme. Extrañamente me empezó a desempolvar como si estuviera sucio. A continuación, me miró haber si estaba bien, con una mano en mi barbilla me miró de arriba a bajo.

"¿Estás haciendo cosplay, Tsuna?"

Yo parpadeé, parpadeé de nuevo. A continuación, obteniendo la comprensión de las cosas, decidí que finalmente obtendría una respuesta.

"Um… sea cual sea tu nombre… ¿podrías explicarme qué es cosplay?"

Su rostro se contrajo durante un segundo y luego…

"Yo puedo…"

Luego pareció hacer una pausa y me miró de nuevo. Nos quedamos así durante más de 10 minutos, yo empezaba a estar incomodo a cada minuto que pasaba.

"¿Y bien?"

Él caminó hacia mí y me sonrió, estrechándome en ambos hombros.

"Pero primero…"

"¿Primero?"

Le pregunté.

"¡Antes de hablar de eso, tienes que llamarme extremo Onii-san!"

…

"¿Está bien?"

Me sonrió y después se acercó a mi cara, realmente me hace pensar que no sabe nada sobre las fronteras y el espacio personal.

"¡Pruébalo al extremo!"

Seguí mirándole y vi que no iba a ceder. Suspiré.

"¿Onii-san?"

"¡Fantástico!"

Entonces dejó mis hombros y me miró sonriendo una vez más.

"Um… Onii-san," su sonrisa se hizo más grande. "¿Me puedes explicar que es el cosplay?"

"¡Sí puedo! ¡El cosplay es algo que las chicas hacen cuando usan trajes de enfermera, trajes de sirvienta con orejas de gato y cola al extremo!"

Yo estaba completamente perdido. _¿Por qué la gente piensa que yo estoy haciendo algo por el estilo? Bueno, sí que tengo una cola, pero nada de lo otro._ Mientras estaba pensando cual el criterio de estar en mi naturaleza y los diferentes significados detrás de la palabra cosplay, dijo, algo acerca de ser malo o algo así.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que si la gente en el mundo humano hizo ese tipo de cosas, _¿eso significa que los seres humanos son pervertidos?..._ En este momento me bloqueé de todo y di media vuelta saliendo corriendo.

02:00 p.m. – Tsuna.

Estaba sentado en el restaurante de la familia que frecuentaba. Acababa de terminar mi comida cuando oí un grito de asombro de los otros ocupantes del restaurante. Murmullos de lo que ha venido ha esta ciudad, los niños de estos días, y la mención del hecho de que un bicho raro atrae a los demás me llamó la atención.

Levanté la mirada para ver a mi hermana mayor. Ella hizo un gesto para que yo la siguiera y luego se fue. Sabiendo que no podía desobedecerla, yo pagué mi cuenta y hice lo que me señaló.

01:00 p.m. – Reborn.

Todavía estaba pensando en lo que ese chico dijo ayer. Sí me fio de lo que él dijo, eso significa que hay otro yo en alguna parte, pero no es un bebé. Es algo intrigante el sólo pensarlo, pero no todavía no es útil, tenía que coger al niño y convertirlo en el décimo.

Estaba caminando por la zona comercial solo, meditando sobre cosas al azar cuando levanté la vista para ver algo extraño.

Una mujer estaba caminando con un trae de camuflaje. Supongo que no es tan extraño, pero en su cabeza habían orejas de gato y ella también tenía una cola. Ella estaba cuidando una enorme bolsa de lona que la llevaba por encima del hombro como si nada. La bolsa parecía moverse de vez en cuando, como si hubiera algo que estaba vivo en ella. La mujer tiene el cabello rosa rojizo, largo, piel pálida y ojos verdes.

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue la llave en su collar. Parecía similar a la que lleva el chico. En ambos oídos también llevaba pendientes que parecían ser un cristal similar al pendiente que lleva el niño.

Nunca he creído en las coincidencias. Así que la seguí.

Fue un rato después, a las dos, cuando entró en un restaurante familiar. Luego salió rápidamente. Me detuve curioso de lo que iba a suceder cuando mi asombro el chico salió y la siguió.

Después de ser aún más cuidadoso, les seguí a los dos. Por supuesto, registré el nombre del restaurante en mi memoria como un lugar donde poder encontrar al niño.

02:30 p.m. – Tsuna.

Había estado siguiéndola durante bastante tiempo, cuando llegamos a un bosque aislado, se paró en medio de él y se volteó para mirarme. Cambié mi posición y miré hacia otro lugar, menos a ella. Entonces, cuando no pude soportarlo más…

"Hola, Bianchi."

_Que cojo, pero espero que al final lo coja, después de todo, no pienso volver a casa donde todo el mundo está. _Ella siguió mirándome y luego suspiró.

Bianchi.

Había venido al mundo humano por primera vez. Pero no era para unas vacaciones, era para localizar a mi querido hermano menor adoptado. Ayer, después de un tiempo, tuve que visitar el castillo de Lord Reborn, sólo para encontrar que Lord Reborn había enviado a Tsuna al mundo humano en busca de seres pícaros sobrenaturales.

Al oír esto, destrocé la habitación que era de color azul y al tirano desconsiderado le dije que Tsuna debería haberse dejado a mi cuidad. Él sonrió y me dijo que entonces yo debería ir a mundo humano y vivir allí con él. Incluso tuvo la cara de decir que mientras yo estuviera aqhí podría asegurarse de que estaba haciendo su trabajo de encontrar a sus guardianes correctamente.

Mirando a Tsuna me di cuenta de lo que quería decir. Era obvio para mí, que tsuna había estado planeando algo de nuevo. Lo más probable, en contra de Lord Reborn. Tsuna estaba completamente bien intrigando o jugando con otras personas, pero cuando se trataba de Lord Reborn fue cuando se ponía en contacto conmigo o Lord Reborn.

Tsuna ha estado aquí durante once días y parece haber algunas represalias. Suspiré.

"¿Qué has hecho esta ves, tsuna?"

Él se estremeció.

Reborn.

Les seguí hasta el claro de un bosque y por un tiempo se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Se puso interesante cuando el chico la llamó Bianchi.

Por supuesto que conocía a Bianchi, su gran ilusión fue ser una gran asesina a sueldo en su juventud, pero luego pasó algo con su familia. Su hermano pequeño murió en un accidente de coche con su madre. Después de ese incidente ella desapareció.

Mientras estaba ocupado pensando, ellos no habían echo nada hasta que ella habló. Me centré en una cosa… ella lo llamó Tsuna.

"Um… nada."

Le respondió, ganando de nuevo un suspiro de ella.

"Tsuna, se que cuando empiezas a actuar así cuando me ves a mí o a Lord Reborn, quiere decir que has hecho algo. Puedes ser capaz de fingir que no te importa o que no hiciste nada hacia los demás, pero cuando estoy involucrada yo, Lord Reborn o padre, parece que no puedes mantener la calma."

Ahora esto era interesante, acaba de mencionar alguna información buena, como la de mi otro yo.

"Así que dime… ¿es uno de esos planes de venganza tuyos?"

Tsuna movió los pies y murmuró algo.

"¿Podrías repetirlo?"

Tsuna suspiró y luego le miró a los ojos con desafío, mirándola fijamente.

"Decidí no escuchar a Lord Reborn. Dijo que evitara a su otro yo, eso significa que Lord Reborn no puede venir aquí, así que significa que no puede venir y obligarme a hacer cualquier cosa."

_Veo que el niño tiene columna vertebral, y el otro yo no puede venir aquí… él le dijo que me evitara… interesante_. Sonreí.

"Te envió aquí para que encontraras a gente sobrenatural y las convirtieras en tus guardianes. Sin ellos vas a morir. Lord Reborn, padre y yo, no vamos a ser capaces de protegerte de lo demás. Así que tienes que hacer aliados y protegerte tu mismo."

Ella parecía muy seria mientras le miraba. Podría decir fácilmente que se preocupa por el niño. Pero me pareció más interesante el que necesitara guardianes y que tuviera que venir a este mundo para encontrarlos. Pero Tsuna se rió amargamente.

"Sabes tan bien como yo, que nadie del mundo sobrenatural se uniría a mí, por eso Lord Reborn me envió aquí. Fue una última esperanza de que algunos seres que vivieran aquí estarían dispuestos de unirse a mí. Después de todo lo más probable es no tengan prejuicios con los humanoides sobrenaturales."

_¿Qué era esta charla acerca de diferentes mundos y seres sobrenaturales? Además, ¿por qué su gente estaba en contra de los humanos?_ Estaba bastante seguro de que estaba recibiendo una gran cantidad de respuestas, pero no de manera que pudiera entenderlas.

"Además, el Reborn de este mundo sólo hace que perseguirme sin cesar. He sido incapaz de conseguir una casa, porque me llaman menor de edad o algo así. Todas estas personas siguen llamándome fantasma y…"

Se calló y con aspecto muy molesto. Bianchi se dirigió hacia él y le apretó el hombro.

"¿Sucedió algo más?"

Se quedó en silencio durante un rato y luego continuó…

"Me gusta estar aquí, no quiero volver. Estaba seguro de que los humanos me tratarían igual que los de nuestro mundo sólo por ser diferente, pero no es así. Sí piensan que soy raro y extraño, pero más o menos me tratan como a todos los demás, incluso encontré a un niño que en como actuaba daba a entender que no ha sido tratado muy bien por la gente, pero parecía que realmente le gusto…"

Se calló de nuevo con expresión triste.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está tu amigo ahora?"

"No sé porque fui atacado por un hombre con un látigo y nos separamos… ni siquiera le he buscado, me he dado cuenta de que es un ser humano y es imposible que estemos juntos… después de todo, a pesar de que llegué con el plan de desobedecer a Lord Reborn y permanecer aquí, se que tendré que volver tarde o temprano y nos separaremos… pero me cae bien…"

De todo lo que este chico había dicho él, obviamente, sufría… me hizo pensar que realmente soy duro y luego me di cuenta de algo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir que el niño también lo entendiera. Así que la única manera de hacerlo es atrapándole.

Bianchi.

Tsuna seriamente sufre y no hay forma de detenerle.

"Tsuna no te preocupes, voy a estar aquí, e el mundo humano contigo para…"

Me interrumpieron de repente.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi voy a atraparte."

Me volví para ver a una versión bebé de Lord Reborn, que nos estaba apuntando con su arma. Cerré los ojos con él, de repente tuve la sensación de que sus ojos tenían un plan y ese plan no le servía, sino hacía las cosas mejor para Tsuna. Ocultó sus ojos bajo el sombrero y no pude verle más, así que decidí seguir su juego…

"¡Tsuna corre!"

Agarré a Tsuna y corrimos en dirección contraria, _creo que estamos jugando al escondite con un pequeño bebé._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este fue el nuevo capítulo. Estoy algo molesta conmigo misma por hacer a Tsuna triste de nuevo. Pero por el lado bueno, ¡Tsuna finalmente tendrá un día mejor y finalmente empezará a recoger a sus guardianes! Así que por favor resistid de la misma manera que en mangaanime con todo el material de relleno. Todo lo que ponga aquí tiene una razón de peso.**_

* * *

><p><span>Omake<span>

Tsuna había estado mirando el saco de lona de Bianchi desde hace tiempo.

"¿Qué sucede Tsuna?"

"Bianchi, ¿qué llevas en el saco? Se sigue moviendo."

Sacó la bolsa hacia abajo y sonrió.

"Mientras te estaba buscando me encontré con un montón de buenas cosas."

"¿Buenas cosas?"

Bianchi abrió el saco y le enseñó a Tsuna lo que había en su interior.

"¡…WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA BUENO? ¡¿QUÉ SON ESAS COSAS?"

Tsuna estaba volviéndose loco ahora mismo. Bianchi se acercó y sacó a un chihuahua, Tsuna tembló y corrió a esconderse detrás de un árbol.

"Lo que tienes en tus manos es una mala bestia que me persiguió por toda la ciudad y me mordió y gruñó, fue horrible. Hasta me choqué con algunas personas que dijeron algo de los buenos tiempos mientras se reían de mí, fue horrible."

Bianchi se echó a reir.

"¿No dijiste que te gustaba el mundo humano?"

"¡NO ESA COSA!"

Ella suspiró y luego sonrió.

"No te preocupes, son ingredientes."

Tsuna se quedó con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

Ese mismo día.

"¿Has visto el fantasma el día en que apareció por primera vez?"

Reborn estaba pasando por delante de un bar cuando les escuchó hablar. Recordó que el fantasma es Tsuna. Un montón de gente, ante esa mención, se echó a reír.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Él estaba siendo perseguido por el chihuahua Markin por toda la ciudad mientras gritaba como una niña."

"Fue como cuando Sawada Tsunayoshi todavía estuviera vivo."

En eso se puso un poco serio y siguió adelante. Reborn ocultó sus ojos y sonrió. _Tengo una buena idea._

Tsuna está en problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Moi, Moi! Noveno capi~ siento la espera pero como dije en Idol Obssesion voy a compensar~

Antes que nada, en mi blogg, donde encontraréis el link en mi profile, he puesto todos los datos referentes al desafío. Cualquier duda mandadme un PM.

Gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (gracias por comentar~ y siento la demora)

bianchixgokudera25 (aquí está el noveno capi~ gracias por comentar)

Nos leemos


	11. Capitulo 10

**Autora: **NaiveKitsune.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a Naive-san~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X: Dos Tsuna's y cocina veneno.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Edificio de apartamentos Arce, jueves 01:00 p.m. – Tsuna.<span>

Bianchi y yo pasamos la noche en mi lugar secreto del parque. Hoy, cuando me desperté Bianchi no estaba cerca, me senté en el claro durante un tiempo. Luego, alrededor del mediodía, me fui a buscar mi restaurante favorito y comí el almuerzo.

Bianchi me encontró sobre las 12:20 y me arrastró a los apartamentos. Al parecer, esta mañana, Bianchi se había ido y alquiló unas cosas y se mudó allí.

Así que al final tenía un lugar para vivir, y tenía dos habitaciones, un baño y una sala de estar conectada a la cocina. Su forma era más pequeña que la del castillo de Lord Reborn, pero estaba bien. Así que doce días después de llegar al mundo humano, por fin tengo hogar.

Ahora que sé que es lo que queda por hacer, mi habitual curiosidad. Al salir del edificio, no vi la sombra que estaba al acechó y en pos de mí.

03:00 p.m. – Tsuna.

No sé porque pero hoy me siento muy incomodo. Siento como si alguien me siguiera.

Ya que normalmente este tipo de sentimientos son apropiados para mí, hice un plan. Rápidamente giré a una esquina y luego me escondí en un arbusto. Para nada, mientras que se me ocurría algo oí unos pasos acelerados y a alguien viniendo corriendo hacia la esquina. Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, buscándome.

Salté de mi escondite.

"¿Por qué me sigues?"

Declaré con amenaza. Ella gritó y saltó un paso hacia atrás, era una niña, aproximadamente, de la misma altura que yo. Tenía el cabello oscuro, ojos marrones, una piel más oscura de lo normal y orejas puntiagudas. Era evidente que es un ser sobrenatural, aunque no sabría decir de que tipo. Lo extraño es que me resulta familiar.

Me miró fijamente y luego se inclinó…

"Estoy tan apesadumbrada. Yo quería se su amiga y devolverle esto a usted."

Al decir esto, ella metió su mano en un bolsillo y rebuscó, sacando un pañuelo. ¡Es mío! A continuación, me vino de golpe a la memoria. De cuando conocí a una chica en un parque en el mundo sobrenatural y estaba llorando. En ese momento yo le di mi pañuelo. _¿Pero, por qué iba a molestarse en hacer todo esto y venir al mundo humano, sólo para dármelo?_

Me acerqué y con mi mano tomé el pañuelo.

"Gracias por devolverlo… no hacia falta que tuvieras tantos problemas por esto."

Se enderezó y me sonrió.

"Sí, lo hice porque decidí que iba a ser tu amiga, ¡mi nombre es Haru! ¡Encantada de conocerte de nuevo!"

La miré fijamente durante unos segundos y luego me sonreí a mi mismo. Era la primera vez que yo conocía a alguien que me diera una bienvenida conmovedora.

"Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Nos quedamos allí sonriendo por un tiempo y luego…

"Así que tu nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Nos dimos la vuelta para enfrentarnos a Dino y sus secuaces. Nos sonreían moentras blandía el látigo.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi vienes conmigo."

"No lo creo, rubito."

Le dije agarrando la mano de Haru y dando un giro de 180 grados y corriendo en dirección opuesta a él y sus hombres. Continuamos durante un tiempo, pero llegamos a un callejón sin salida. Nos habían alcanzado. Dino puso una cara rara cuando nos miró.

"¡Jajaja! Muy gracioso, ¿cuál de vosotros es el verdadero Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Parpadeé confuso entonces miré a Haru que ella me miró. En lugar de Haru, allí estaba yo, con un concurso de miradas conmigo mismo. Todo era exactamente igual que yo, hasta la ropa y el pelo. Entonces me di cuenta de que Haru debe ser una cambia formas. Ellos eran despreciados por los otros seres sobrenaturales, ya que eran humanoides en su verdadera forma y el hecho de que eran muy molestos para luchar. Molestos para luchar siendo que pueden copiar tu apariencia y la mayoría de tus habilidades también.

Así que nos miramos a los ojos y asentimos con la cabeza el uno al otro. Surgiendo unas de otras que hicimos las paredes del callejón sin salida.

"No tan rápido."

Dino gritó utilizando su látigo para envolver alrededor de la pierna de Haru y sus hombres me cerraron el paso.

"Aunque no sé como puede haber dos de ti… eso no es un problema, tengo que llevaros a ambos ante Reborn."

Él comenzó a atraer a Haru y sus hombres comenzaron a avanzar sobre mí. Entonces…

"¡No pienso dejar que los cojas!"

Fue el grito de dos voces. Mirando a su alrededor, vieron a Bianchi de pie en la pared más cercana a Haru, mientras que a su lado estaba Lambo…_ LAMBO ¿¡QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?_

"Las mujeres y bebés deben permanecer fuera de esto."

Dijo uno de los hombres de Dino cargando hacia Bianchi, cayendo con cocina veneno en la cara.

"Tsuna es mi cargo, por lo tanto es mi negocio."

Lambo estaba más tranquilo que de costumbre, entrecerré los ojos hacia él.

"Lambo no es necesario que nos ayudes."

Le supliqué con mis ojos, con la esperanza de que recibiera el mensaje. Vi que lo entendió pero pronto su mirada fue sustituida por determinación.

"Tsu-nii es el hermano mayor de Lambo, así que es mí responsabilidad la de ayudar a mi hermano mayor, como es la responsabilidad del hermano mayor el cuidar de mí. ¡El gran Lambo siempre ayudará a su hermano mayor cuando lo necesite!"

Bianchi.

Miré a la pequeña figura del pequeño niño humano. Vi la determinación y mi corazón se disparó cuando vi a Tsuna que había echo un gran vinculo con el niño. Era el vinculo que Tsuna necesitaba hacer con sus guardianes… _para mal que sea un niño humano…_ nunca tuve en mente el dar la bienvenida a los niños en la vida de Tsuna, aunque es humano, el niño es capaz de hacer de la vida de Tsuna mejor.

Así que me dispuse a salvar a la cambia formas a mi lado.

Lambo.

Me pareció que mi hermano mayor estaba en una situación difícil. No iba a dejarle solo, por fin pude encontrarle después de separarnos. Él es más importante para mí que mi propia familia. Yo cogería el daño de mi hermano mayor y me lo daría a mi mismo. Yo puedo aceptarlo soy muy duro.

Dino.

_¿Qué está pasando? ¿De dónde salen todas estas personas? Es como si por arte de magia aparecieran. El pequeño mocoso vaca me recordó al de hace unos días, cuando tratamos de atrapar a Tsuna. La mujer en la pared era de la que Reborn estuvo hablando… pero ¿qué pasa con esa chica que desapareció para ser reemplazada por otro Tsuna? Estas personas no son normales… _Este último pensamiento despertó mi interés en ellos aún más, por lo que mi unidad de disco pudiera capturarles a todos.

Tsuna.

Dino siguió cogiendo a Haru y los hombres estaban casi encima de mí. Luego Bianchi tiró uno de sus onigiris ácidos, Lambo lanzó granadas sacándolas de su afro y las arrojó a los hombres haciéndoles dispersarse.

Bianchi agarró a Haru y saltó sobre el muro para huir. Yendo hacia la pared recogí a Lambo y también eché a correr. Salimos de allí, Dino dio de bruces a una de las granadas.

04:00 p.m. – Tsuna.

Consideré que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos para estar a salvo y luego giré hacia un parque cercano, yendo hacia mi lugar secreto.

Me senté todavía con Lambo, entonces el se sentó delante de mí y le miré. Él me devolvió la mirada.

"Lambo, ¿por qué me ayudas? Tú tienes tu propia familia y tu propia vida que no debes andar conmigo."

Le dije en tono serio pero el negó con la cabeza.

"¡Tsu-nii es lo más importante para Lambo! ¡Fue la primera persona que cuidó de Lambo! ¡Y a Lambo le gusta Tsu-nii, así que no importa donde irá Lambo con Tsu-nii!"

Sacudí la cabeza hacía él, entonces empezó a llorar y que no podía seguir con mi decisión. Se abalanzo sobre mis brazos y yo le abrazé.

"No juegues con la lágrimas en mi contra."

A través de sus lágrimas me miró y resopló, pensé en como me sentía cuando nos separamos y como me rompí mientras hablaba de él a Bianchi.

"Va a ser duro para ti, habrá momentos en que no será capaz de venir conmigo y tendrás que actuar aquí, pero si estás decidido yo te acepto como mi hermano pequeño."

Parecía hacer una pausa y luego a través de sus lágrimas me sonrió, abrazándome y comenzó a enjuagarse las lágrimas.

"Lo bueno, es que ahora tenemos un lugar en el que vivir."

Le dije sonriéndole y luego de levantarnos nos dirigimos a nuestro apartamento.

Haru.

La mujer que me salvó me llevó a un apartamento, me senté en el sofá y miré por todas partes. Era incomodo y tenía muchas ganas de ir en busca de mi amor, pero yo esperaba oír lo que tuviera que decir.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Me preguntó después de un tiempo.

"Soy Haru, una cambia formas."

"Me imaginé que eras eso… pero, ¿cómo has llegado al mundo humano?"

La miré y vi que no iba a tener más remedio que decir la verdad.

"He seguido a Tsuna."

"¿Por qué?"

"Fue la primera persona en ser amable conmigo, ni siquiera nos conciamos y se acercó a mi y me dio un pañuelo cuando estaba llorando. ¡Lo amo!"

Ella suspiró.

Bianchi.

Me pregunto porque nadie había notado que estaba acechando a Tsuna. Incluso Tsuna parecía que no se había dado cuenta que lo estaban acechando hasta ahora. Si esta chica quería ser parte de la famiglia de Tsuna, significa que podría haber otros en el mundo sobrenatural que quisieran ser parte de ella, pero no sabía como. Esto es preocupante. Tendré que enviar un informe, pero no esta semana, tal vez la próxima semana. Sólo en caso de que otros acontecimientos sucedan.

"Tendrás que regresar por el momento o encontrara tu propio lugar para vivir en el mundo humano, pero no voy a entrometerme en tu camino."

Sus ojos se ilumninan.

"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!"

Un rato más tarde después de que la niña hablara mucho, la puerta de apartamento se abrió. Entrando Tsuna con el niño.

"Oh, bueno, estáis bien."

Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién es el niño en tus anos?"

Le preguntó Haru mientras caminaba hacia delante y sonrió al niño.

"Yo soy el gran Lambo, el hermano pequeño de Tsu-nii y me gustan los caramelos, los dulces, especialmente de uva."

"¡Tan lindo!"

Haru cogió a Lambo de Tsuna y se acercó al sofá hablando con él.

Fui junto a Tsuna por un tiempo y se hizo el silencio.

"Es humano sabes."

Tsuna dijo con un suspiro.

"¿Realmente importa?"

Le pregunté con una ceja levantada.

"Puedes tener más de un guardián en tu familia, unos cuantos humanos en el mundo humano no parece mala idea, ¿no?"

Me miró y vi lo agradecido que estaba conmigo por decir eso.

"Gracias. Siempre sabes que decir."

Luego se acercó y habló alegremente con los demás, me quedé pensando. El Reborn de este mundo parece más amable y también tiene planes para Tsuna, tengo que investigar, pero por ahora…

"¿Por qué no aprovechó y hago la cena?"

Murmuré y me alejé de ellos mientras el terror se dibujaba en el rostro de Tsuna.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finalmente he hecho el capítulo diez. Me sorprende haber durado tanto, creo que estoy inspirada. Lo siento, si nadie se imaginó que quien acechaba a Tsuna era Haru… la verdad es que originalmente iba a poner a Yamamoto que lo hace por su maestro, pero luego decidí que ua le había puesto en lo que debería hacer, así que tendría que ser otro.<strong>_

_**Así que el siguiente capítulo relleno pero duh, duh, duh… habrá un nuevo personaje presentándose, también vamos a tiene que saltar durante un tiempo… hacer llegar al punto de que Reborn atrape a Tsuna, deben suceder ciertas cosas así que el salto de tiempo tiene que pasar, pero después de la captura de Reborn no habrá alguna por un tiempo.**_

* * *

><p><span>Omake: Haru encuentra un hogar.<span>

Haru había salido con determinación buscando una casa para vivir, sin suerte hasta ahora. Pero que estaba a punto de cambiar.

Ella caminaba por una calle cuando vio un letrero que decía venta de garaje. Tan interesada y no sabía que era pero siguió las señales que le llevaron a una casa de apariencia normal. En los lotes de forma de conducir las cosas fueron presentados, ella comenzó a mirar a través de ellos.

Fuera de la casa vino un hombre y la mujer que viven en la casa. Se habían mudado hace poco y estaban buscando una nueva vida. Ambos se detuvieron y se quedaron viendo a Haru la razón era que se parecía a una versión mayor de su hija de 7 años ahora fallecida. La mujer recuperó la compostura y se acercó.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Haru hizo una pausa y miró hacia arriba.

"¿Qué es una venta de garaje? Y ¿por qué tienen todo esto presentado de esta manera?"

La mujer parpadeo y luego sonrió.

"Una venta de garaje es cuando tienes cosas que quieres deshacerte de ellas, pero no quieres que se las lleven de inmediato, así que lo vendes a bajos precios a otras personas que lo deseen."

"Oh."

Respondió Haru.

"Um, ¿creéis que me podéis ayudar?"

El marido se acercó.

"Estaríamos encantados de ayudar, ¿qué necesitas?"

"Necesito un lugar para vivir, no tengo padres y quiero ser capaz de estar cerca de mis amigos, pero ellos no tienen una habitación adicional, así…"

"Um, lo siento por eso, pero nosotros no vendemos casas…"

"Oh, ya veo."

La niña parecía tan decaída que los padres se miraron el uno al otro y luego de hablar con sus ojos llegaron a una decisión. El marido tomó la palabra…

"Pero tenemos un espacio adicional en el que puedes vivir."

Ella se animó con sus palabras.

"¿De verdad? Eso sería genial."

Todos sonrieron el uno al otro y luego entraron en la casa.

Haru finalmente tiene una familia y los padres tienen una hija que sería capaz de tomar el lugar de su hija, siempre recordarían a su querida hija, pero ahora tenían una razón para vivir.

* * *

><p><em>Naive: ¡Awww! ¡Qué gran Omake! Si ya lo digo yo…<em>

_Tsuna: A pesar de que nunca sucederá en la vida real._

_Yamamoto: ¿Cuándo voy a aparecer?_

_Naive: No lo sé._

_Gokudera: Estoy harto de ser el único guardián que no a aparecido todavía._

_Naive: Eso no es cierto._

_Tsuna: No te refieres a… (grito)_

_Mukuro: Kufufufufufufufufu._

_Chrome: Por favor, review._

_Hibari: O os morderé hasta la muerte._

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Moi, Moi! Décimo capi~ y último hasta ahora~ Tendremos que esperar a que Naive-san actualice~

Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~

Nos leemos


	12. Capitulo 11

**Autora: **NaiveKitsune.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a Naive-san~

* * *

><p><em>Naive: Ha sido un tiempo desde que subí un capitulo…<em>

_Gokudera: ¡Sí! ¡Demasiado largo! Incluso los lectores así lo creen._

_Naive: ¡Tienes razón! Tuve que calmar algunas personas porque pensaban que no iba a continuar la historia._

_Tsuna: Pues no la sigas._

_Yamamoto: ¡hahahaha! ¡Pero es muy divertida!_

_Naive: ¡Exactamente! Así que espero que a los lectores les guste la actualización._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI: Hadas y encuentros aparentemente inocentes.<strong>

* * *

><p>Han pasado veinte días desde que Tsuna vino al mundo humano del mundo sobrenatural. Había estado sin hogar durante la mayor parte de ese tiempo. Siendo perseguid allá donde quiera que iba, y tenía que mostrarle a un niño que no podía ser su guardián porque era un humano. Así que empezamos la historia una vez más, en un nuevo día…<p>

Tsuna.

Estaba caminando por la calle, pensando en mis cosas cuando de la nada una bola de masa se acercó y me golpeo en la cara. Frotando mi rostro, fulminé con mi mirada a la bola de masa que acusaba en fastidiar mi día. Después di unos cuantos pasos y escuché un grito.

Miré a mí alrededor, luego hacia arriba. Hoy, no era mi día. Un carro entero con forma bola de masa caía hacia mí. Rápidamente lo esquivé, sólo para ser aplastado por la persona que también caía del cielo. La persona que me había utilizado como puesto de aterrizaje se quedó mirando el ahora destrozado carro.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Qué voy hacer ahora!" Exclamó la persona. "¿Qué va ha decir mi amo cuando escuche que destruí el carro?"

Carraspee, y ell comenzó a mirar a su alrededor confundido.

"Por favor, ¿puede bajar de encima de mí?" Le pregunté manteniendo la calma.

Ella me miró y durante unos segundos nos quedamos en un concurso de miradas hasta que tosí. La saqué del concurso de miradas y ella rápidamente se bajó. Me ofreció una mano para ayudarme y luego la solté.

"Lo siento mucho, no le ví." Me dijo con una sonrisa. Me cayó una gota de sudor. _En serio, ¿cómo no puede haberme visto debajo de ella?_ Ahora que no estaba sentada encima de mi pude verla mejor. Llevaba ropa tradicional china, de color roja y negra. Su cabello era negro igual que sus ojos, estaba atado en trenzas dando un bucle y el resto cayéndole por la espalda. En la espalda se vislumbran un par de halas de hada. Eran lustrosas, brillantes y destellantes. Con mezclas de colores rojos, naranjas y amarillos. Las alas daban sensación de calor. Ella parecía tener mi edad.

"Si tienes alas, ¿por qué no las usas?" Le pregunté. Ella pareció congelarse y se puso pálida, finalmente se sonrojó y murmuró algo.

"¿Qué dijiste? No pude oírte."

Ella se sonrojó más.

"Se me olvidó."

Suspiré. Esta chica, obviamente, es muy tímida. Y estar molesto con ella no ayudaba a la situación.

"¿Por qué has caído con el carro del cielo?"

"Estaba con la llave de la puerta… el maestro quiere que aprenda a hacer las cosas por mi cuenta… así que me ha enviado al mundo humano… para que aprenda a ser independiente."

Suspiré de nuevo. "La llave de la puerta funciona utilizando el cielo como una forma de puerta entre los dos mundos, ya que normalmente caes de forma segura desde el cielo, pero puedes especificar la zona en que quieres establecerte."

Ella negó con la cabeza, cosa que me hizo suspirar. Hoy era un día digno de los suspiros. Me rasqué la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te llamas?"

Me miró fijamente antes de sonrojarse y entrelazara los pies.

"Me llamo I-pin y tengo catorce años… soy parte del clan dulinkin."

"Dulinkin… es el clan de hadas que se ocupa de los asesinatos y los alimentos. Bueno, supongo que eso explica porque tu carro está lleno de una bola de masa." Le sonreí con gusto, tratando de calmarla. "Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero puedes llamarme Tsuna."

Ella me sonrió con timidez, y luego le volvió una sonrisa triste ante los restos del carro que contenía la bola de masa.

¿Qué voy hacer ahora?"

Miré a mí alrededor viendo un teléfono público, ocurriéndoseme una idea.

"Espera aquí. Vuelvo en un momento."

Corrí al teléfono publico y llamé a Bianchi.

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring… ¡ring!

Bianchi.

Había pasado la mañana con Lambo y Haru. Parecía que Haru se sentía mal y ni siquiera comía la deliciosa comida que le preparé. Ella ni siquiera la a tocado.

"Vamos, vamos, Haru. ¡Te sentirás mucho mejor si comes la comida que preparé para ti!" Le sonreí mientras colocaba la rata y la sopa delante de ella.

"Um… no, gracias. ¡Creo que tuve bastante con la deliciosa comida de la noche anterior!" Fue su respuesta dándome una gran sonrisa.

Lambo estaba mirando su pastel, como si se lo fuera a comer. Luego, con cuidado lo pinchó con su tenedor.

"¡VOY A COMER TU TONTA CARA!" Le gritó al pastel, ya que le saltó al rostro. Sólo para ser golpeado por la espátula de Bianchi. Los ojos de Lambo estaban tan abiertos como podían.

"¡Qué fue ESO!"

Le miré de lado y sin perder el compás… "Es un pastel de cara patty, por supuesto. Lo mejor es comerla de un bocado antes de que el pastel de patty salte a la tuya."

Lambo miró la tarta que parecía sonreírle… luego se levantó y corrió hacia la sala de estar. Fue ahí cuando escuchó el sonido del teléfono. Pero como estaba cocinando, Haru se escapó rápidamente. Tomé mi celular y contesté.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola Bianchi, soy yo, Tsuna."

"Hola Tsuna, ¿cuándo vas a volver para el desayuno? Hice tus favoritos, los huevo lápida."

"Um, sobre eso… creo que no voy a regresar a por él. Pero igualmente, acabo de conocer a un hada que tiene un problema. Su carro en forma de bola de masa se rompió. ¿Sabes de algún lugar al que podamos ir para solucionarlo?"

Hice una pausa, pensando durante un segundo.

"Lo siento, pero no…"

"Ya veo…"

"Pero podemos usar parte de nuestro dinero para conseguir lo que necesitemos y repararlo nosotros."

"Esa es una gran idea, Bianchi."

"Ahora nos acercaremos y os ayudaremos a mover el carro hacia la zona boscosa, entonces podemos hacer un balance sobre lo que necesitemos y conseguirlo. Luego, comenzaremos con la reparación por la mañana. ¿Está bien?"

"Sí, nosotros estamos…"

Obtengo la dirección y suelto un suspiro. Tsuna era un objetivo para la gente que necesitaba ayuda… y con muchas dificultades y muchos problemas. Después de pensar en ello, salí para obtener lo que necesitaba y reunir a mis cone… quiero decir, a los ayudantes.

Tsuna.

Bianchi y los demás se presentaron en treinta minutos. Hice las presentaciones y luego fuimos a recoger los trozos del carro, trasladándolos en el bosque. Bianchi hizo el balance tal y como dijo y nos envió a la tienda.

Fue por el mediodía cuando entre a la tienda. Caminé por el almacén de electrónica. Viendo cosas que me parecían familiares y otras que no tanto. Usé la lista que Bianchi hizo y reuní rápidamente las cosas que necesitábamos, pagué por ellas y escribí nuestra dirección para que las compras las entregaran en nuestro apartamento.

Mientras salía de la tienda oí un suspiro de frustración. Sintiendo curiosidad fui a ver que sucedía, encontrándome con u bebé mirando algo. El bebé tenía el cabello de punta y de color verde, llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio, llevaba gafas y un chupete de color verde alrededor del cuello, se veía exactamente como el que el Reborn de este mundo lleva.

Sentía aprensión por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero cuando el bebé continuó mirando algo, no pude irme. Dándome por vencido, me acerque a él.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Le dije, al acercarme a él. Se volvió hacia mí mirándome con indiferencia.

"Me puedes decir el por qué tu simple cerebro a llegado a la idea de que necesito ayuda." Me miró de arriba a bajo, aparentemente se retractó de lo dicho mordiéndose y volvió a mirarme de arriba a bajo dos veces.

"Um… el hecho de que suspiraste con fuerza hace un momento y que te mantenías de pie mirando mal. Pero si me he equivocado, lo siento. Ese estante debe haber hecho algo horrible en su vida pasada." Arrastré las palabras. Eso recibió una mirada perpleja y otra mirada de arriba a bajo, antes de que estallara en una sonrisa.

"Así que no eres tan tonto como pensaba… me llamo Verde y necesito esos conductores que están en el estante superior." Dijo ajustándose las gafas, emitiendo un aire de que él era mejor que yo.

"Oh, está bien. Me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi." Me acerqué al estante cogiendo lo que él quería y se lo entregué. Una vez hecho me fui de la tienda. Su mirada estaba fija en mi espalda como un hierro candente. No miré hacia atrás, aunque pronto salí de la tienda.

Verde.

Me quedé mirando al niño como se iba. Al ver su figura desaparecer, subí mis gafas y sonreí.

"Ha aparecido un sujeto de prueba interesante… no he tenido a un ser sobrenatural desde hace tiempo."

Me fui caminando hacia otra parte de la tienda, teniendo planeado mi siguiente movimiento.

* * *

><p><em>Naive: Esta es mi actualización. Fue difícil.<em>

_Tsuna: ¿Por qué es difícil?_

_Naive: No sé, este capítulo me fue difícil de escribir. De todos modos, por favor comentad y decidme a quien queréis que aparezca para seguir la trama._

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Moi, Moi! Naive-san ha actualizado~ No hace mucho, por cierto. Bueno, espero y haya gustado.

¡Feliz navidad!

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!


	13. Capitulo 12

**Autora: **NaiveKitsune.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a Naive-san~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII: Destinos convergentes.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Mundo sobrenatural – Castillo de Lord Reborn.<span>

En las oscuras profundidades del castillo, Lord Reborn estaban sentado en silencio bebiendo expreso y mirando por encima y de mal humor a su actual víctima. Estableciendo su expreso una vez ya terminado, se levantó y se acercó a la pobre y miserable alma que tuvo el descaro de mirarle. A continuación, pasó a su trabajo de tortura hacia esa persona. Los gritos resonaban en las paredes y repercutían en todo el castillo.

Cuando la diversión se acabó, salió de su cámara de tortura y se dirigió a la habitación de cierto estudiante suyo. Entró en ella y se sentó en el sofá, que parecía demasiado amplio. Alguien entró en la habitación y se quedó en la puerta mirándole. Lord Reborn no reconoció esa existencia, por lo que a esa persona le era mejor esperar.

Futa.

En estos últimos días Lord Reborn ha estado muy molesto, incluso en los niveles más bajos del castillo no parecen darse cuenta, pero yo conozco a mi maestro desde hace mucho. En realidad, Lord Reborn fue el que me recogió, lo que significa que le conozco mejor que la mayoría.

Regresando al tema principal, los sujetos más bajos lo ven como alguien sádico, pero en realidad no es eso. Lord Reborn hecha de menos a su alumno. Quién puede culparle cuando ha estado con ese niño desde que tiene seis años. Ese chico a sido uno de los pocos a quien Lord Reborn considera su familia.

Lamentablemente, a pesar de que le había sido ordenado, por quien juró lealtad, el enviar a su estudiante al mundo humano para que el chico pudiese ganar un lugar en el mundo. Le había herido profundamente el descubrir que cuando llegara el momento no podía ir. Así que cuando Bianchi llegó, incitó a la mujer para que fuese al mundo humano.

Ahora parecía que los síntomas empeoraban. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la sala de su estudiante o en la cámara de tortura. Lamentablemente, se estaba quedando sin victimas a las que torturar.

Lord Reborn se levantó bruscamente y volteó la cabeza hacia mí. "Sí, my Lord, ¿necesita algo?"

Bajándose su sombrero, sonrió. "Futa, ve al mundo humano y trae de vuelta a Banchi para que me informe."

Tranquilamente acepté la tarea. "Sí, mi Lord."

Luego volteando mi talón, salí de la sala. Tendré que hacer algunos preparativos antes de irme.

Mundo Humano – Cementerio, Yamamoto.

El maestro había estado en silencio durante un tiempo. Había enviado a alguien para matar a los fallos, y después se quedó en silencio, siendo tan silencioso como una tumba. No tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba, pero sabía por experiencia que no podría ser bueno para nadie.

Así que hice lo que suelo hacer, ir a la ciudad sin ser detectado y ver a la gente de la escuela secundaria jugar al béisbol. Nadie puede jugar conmigo ni siquiera entre los demás siervos. Esta vida de no-muerto es tan deprimente, pero igual que en la vida real no muestro ninguna de mis preocupaciones, las escondo con facilidad detrás de una sonrisa.

Así que en silencio me alejé del cementerio para ver a los demás.

Mundo sobrenatural – Castillo Flattra (?)

Era una habitación muy elegante, cosa que debía admitir, eso me dejó pensando en cómo esta forma de bajo noble se lo podía permitir. Pero eso no importaba, este noble estaba dispuesto a dejarme entrar en su familia. Cómo no iba a escuchar su propuesta.

El noble se sentó en su elegante sofá, con dos chicas gato junto a él, una a cada lado. Él era un gordo demonio cerdo. Cosa que hace que te preguntes como podría ser parte de su familia.

"Chico, he oído hablar de tu habilidad y la necesito. Si la realizas bien voy a estar dispuesto de dejarte entrar en mi familia." Le dijo el desagradable cerdo con resuello. Su vientre abultado saliendo de sus enormes pantalones.

"Quiero que vayas al mundo humano y consigas traerme una carne deliciosa. Lamentablemente, he estado pensando en obtenerla antes de pedírtelo y devorarla de un bocado, pero fue enviado al mundo humano. Por lo tanto, obtenla por mí y tráela de vuelta aquí." Le dijo el gordo mientras se lamía la boca, las chicas gato se movieron nerviosamente en sus sitios. _¿De verdad esto era una misión? No sería tan gran jefe y… bueno, que más da._

"Voy a ir, pero depende de mi opinión si puedo completar mi misión." Le dije cuando salí de la habitación.

…

Después de que el joven dejara al cerdo, gruñó furioso antes de agarrar a una de las chicas gato y devorarla entera. Las otras se encogieron en un rincón.

"Ese mocoso desagradecido. Voy a devorarlo tan pronto cuando recupere lo que quiero." Una pequeña pero astuta sonrisa adornaba sus labios. "Se dice que la descendencia del hombre es tranquilo y delicioso que no puedo esperar para hincarle el diente al niño Iemochi."

Entonces se echó a reír locamente al pensar en sus planes para el chico de cabellos plateados que acababa de salir.

Mundo Humano – Spanner.

Por fin he aterrizado en el maravilloso país, Japón, del que mis amigos me tanto me han hablado. Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es ir hacia la ciudad de Namimori donde mi amigo me ha pedido amablemente que me mude donde está él pata que le ayude con sus estudios sobre un fantasma que ha aparecido por la zona. Ya estaba sintiendo la energía de Japón. No podía esperar hasta encontrar a los robots gigantes y monstruos con tentáculos, a niñas mágicas, lindas y pequeñas mascotas y sí, el fantasma al que iba a investigar.

Mundo Sobrenatural – Algún Laboratorio ?

Mi vida ha sido bastante acomodada. No he tenido que luchar en contra de personas que han tratado de matarme. Todo lo que debía hacer era investigar y obtener resultados. Estaba preparado para este tipo de vida… pero no podía dejar de sentirme solo. En momentos como este me acuerdo del niño que conocí accidentalmente cuando pasé a través del cielo con una de las llaves y me hice amigo de él. Ha sido un tiempo desde que fui a visitarle. Es probable que se haya olvidado de mí.

Todo el tiempo estuve pensando en que yo seguiría trabajando. Entonces tuve la alerta de un mensaje en mi ordenador. Al abrirlo me encontré con que tenía una orden para usar la llave de la puerta que accede a Japón. Allí debía de ir para ayudar en la investigación de un ser sobrenatural pícaro que ha estado convirtiendo a los humanos en seres sobrenaturales.

Estaba muy emocionado de que mi amigo me hay hablado de Japón y ahora deba ir allí. Esto sería algo grande.

Mundo Humano – Tsuna.

Tsuna estaba profundamente dormido en su habitación. Después de haber ayudado a I-pin en la reparación de su carro, el cansancio le había consumido y al regresar a casa encontró una nota de Bianchi diciéndole que ella había regresado con Futa al mundo sobrenatural.

El pobre e inocente niño no tenía ni idea de que tanta gente iba a reunirse en Namimori. No tenía ni idea de que a causa de sus regalos en esta ciudad pronto iba a averiguar cosas sobre su familia que nunca se hubiera imaginado. El hecho de que pronto comenzaría a reunirse con su familia y que sólo por los acontecimientos ocurridos a su alrededor fueron como si el mundo se centrara en él y en los destinos que estaban a punto de ser cambiados a causa de él.

Pero por ahora sigue durmiendo abrazado al pequeño Lambo y sueña con cosas dulces como que Bianchi no iba a cocinar otra vez, que Lord Reborn era más amable, que su madre le amaba, y que se reunía con su primer amor.

* * *

><p><em>Naive: Entonces, este capítulo ha sido como un vistazo de lo que otros personajes están haciendo y la creación de los personajes que van a entrar en la historia.<em>

_Reborn: (Le da una patada voladora a Naive encajándola con éxito) Cómo te has atrevido a hacerme parecer un tonto y enfermo enamorado. Te voy a matar después de todo soy un asesino a sueldo._

_Naive: (Se encoge de miedo… usa a Lambo como señuelo… no sé… usa a Tsuna y Yamamoto como señuelos… se va corriendo)._

_Tsuna: Entonces, supongo que eso es todo para este capítulo._

_Hibari: Quién es tu primer amor._

_Tsuna: Es obvio que debe ser Kyoko._

_Reborn: Al menos la primera parte del nombre la has dicho bien, ¡pero está mal! ¿Le golpea con un martillo de una tonelada)._

_Yamamoto: Así que, ¡estad en sintonía para el siguiente capítulo! ¡Bye!_

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Moi, Moi! Puede ser que algo no se entienda o que no lo haya traducido bien, entendedlo por favor, Naive-san no tiene lector beta y para mi es mucho más difícil el traducir el fic. Bueno, dicho esto…

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen el fic pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Yuko-jc (aquí nuevo capi, me he tardado por lo dicho más arriba~)

Bianchixgokudera25 (yo diría que Haya-kun a salido... aunque no estoy muy segura... y sobre Kyo-kun él si que no ha salido xD Sip, sip, yo también estoy esperando la parte en que Nana se lo cuente a su mardio~)

Nos leemos.


End file.
